For the love of Leo
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Two guys both of them are after Leo, but who will get him. Yaoi you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: YAOI you know the drill, you no likey then get lost.**

**A/N: I'm sorry but this had to be done. Its like someone did inception on me and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I honestly couldn't get anything else done. So here it is: my very first Lab Rats fanfiction.**

**You guys remember Clayton Harrington, right. You know that super rich spoiled guy from the episode **_**The Bionic 500**_**. Everybody knows Marcus and I love Leo so this is how I came up with this weird insanity. This is a ChasexLeo = Chaseo. Why? Because they look like they'd be really cute. Plus if I ever got to read a lemon about them, I honestly think it would be super hot. **

**Apologies for grammar, spelling and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters.**

Clayton sat on the plush leather chair clicking away on the keyboard, there was a very large monitor mounted on the wall in front of him. The screen glowed brightly in the dimly lit room as numbers and symbols appeared on the screen.

This was an average night for the multi-trillionaire heir. Everyday he would wake up in his high quality posture pedic mattress on his all mahogany bed complete with Egyptian cotton sheets then he'd get ready for school in his beautiful tailored bathroom, made from all imported marble with gold faucet's and crystalised glass mirrors. Then he'd go to school in one of his fathers many many cars with a lunch made by the best chef in the country, which would be served by his own private staff in the cafeteria.

Then he'd go home after school have dinner with his father in whichever one of the many dining rooms they had in their home, do his homework which was really child's play as far as he was concerned. Watch television on one of the hundreds of big screen TV's in their house. Sometimes he'd play a game on his state of the art gaming system or lounge by the pool while being waited on by their staff.

Yes, Clayton Harrington had the life that most people would kill for. And he'd be lying if he said that he didn't love being a Harrington, after all the life of a Harrington had a lot of perks. But there was something missing

Clayton put in a few more co-ordinates and pressed enter. He waited while the computer searched fingers drumming impatiently on the desk. Finally after thirty seconds of searching their families private satellite found its target. The image of a large house filled the screen, more specifically the Davenport household.

He started typing again until the image enhanced and zoomed into an empty living room. "Where's Leo?"

Leo Dooley, the object of Clayton's obsession for quite a while now. There was nothing exceptionally special about Leo other than his freakishly short height for a boy of his age. He didn't do sports, he didn't have the best grades in school, he wasn't popular and didn't even have half the money that Clayton had.

So why was the heir obsessed with young mr. Dooley?

Sadly its the tragic cliché of the rich boy who wanted what he couldn't have.

Although Clayton didn't see it as a cliché. He saw it as some unspoken rule in the universe that's been broken. He was the richest person he knew, handsome and highly intelligent. So why couldn't he have Leo?!

He didn't understand why Leo kept ignoring him, everyone else threw themselves at Clayton's feet singing his praises. Yet Leo barely acknowledge's his presence and when he does its usually to exchange insults. Why did he have to be so difficult?

Clayton has tried everything. Boasting about his families many estate's, flaunting their riches in front of the boy, he even offered Leo a ride in his fathers brand new Bugatti and he still got turned down.

Even the box car race between his father and the Davenports was an attempt to get Leo's attention, however Clayton places the blame for that one on his father for losing the race.

Jameson, the Harrington's butler, says that he's trying too hard and that parading his fortune in front of Leo will just make the boy dislike him even more. Apparently flaunting your money makes others feel bad about themselves.

Clayton didn't want to make Leo feel bad... O.K maybe he did. But that's just cause he wants him to feel inferior enough to see how absolutely perfect Clayton was and beg him to take Leo in. Make him his and show him the good life, he wanted Leo to worship him like everyone else did.

Is that too much to ask?

"Hey! Hey! Chase could you slow down, beautiful bruises easily."

Clayton looked up to see Leo being dragged into the living room by that other Davenport kid, Chase apparently his name is. He was dressed strangely, in what looked like some kind of tech-ed out spandex suit.

"Oh so NOW you bruise easily?" Chase dragged Leo to the couch tossing him on the red seat. "What happened to 'LEO DOOLEY TO THE RESCUE'?"

"He's off duty." The shorter boy said staring up at the other, making Chase give an exasperated sigh. Leo smiled, "C'mon you've gotta admit that was a pretty cool grand entrance."

Chase sat down next to him, "Leo I thought we talked about this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus was standing against a tree about a hundred yards away from the Davenport household. For once he wasn't scheming the bionic family's demise, today he was there to see Leo.

Leo Dooley, the pain in the ass who wouldn't stop getting in the way of Marcus's plans. Ever since he met Adam, Bree and Chase, Leo's done nothing but ruin every single one of his plots. Even before the boy found out that he was bionic he never trusted Marcus or even liked him for that matter. So why was he using his X-ray vision to see him?

Because Marcus was obsessed.

Leo, that stupid kid didn't know when to give up, never gave into his threats and even had the nerve to insult Marcus. Regardless of the fact that he knew the bionic teen could tear him to shreds in a heart beat.

What was his problem anyway?

Its not like he was after his mom, just the Davenports. So why was Leo so damn loyal to them?

Yeah, yeah Leo told him about the whole family thing that the boy seemed to be so convinced of. The idiot.

What made Adam, Bree and Chase so much better than him anyway? He was bionic too, hell he had all of their powers combined and Leo still chose to get in his way.

Marcus wasn't exactly sure what he wanted from Leo. He'd never had any brothers or sisters and his father wasn't exactly what you would call... the parental type. Leo's devotion to his "family" has always been impressive, even when the boy was staring death in the face. He'd rather stand, fight and probably die than watch them get hurt.

Was that what Marcus wanted?

"Hey! Hey! Chase could you slow down, beautiful bruises easily."

Their back and from a mission by the looks of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh so NOW you bruise easily?" Chase dragged Leo to the couch tossing him on the red seat. "What happened to 'LEO DOOLEY TO THE RESCUE'?"

"He's off duty." The shorter boy said staring up at the other, making Chase give an exasperated sigh. Leo smiled, "C'mon you've gotta admit that was a pretty cool grand entrance."

Chase sat down next to him, "Leo I thought we talked about this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you hungry cause I am starving, who wants pizza!" The shorter boy said quickly jumping off the couch and made for the kitchen when Chase grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Leo I'm serious." The bionic teen said sternly eyes fixed on the boy beside him.

Leo matched his gaze, "What was I supposed to do, Chase? Let you guys get killed while I watched the whole thing on Big D's HD monitors."

"You could have called mr. Davenport, he would've sent one of the drones-"

"And it would have been too late." Leo finished giving Chase his 'stop trying to rationalise everything look'.

"You're not bionic like us, you could get seriously hurt. You could've gotten hurt tonight."

"But I didn't, everything worked out because," at this Leo stretched out his arms in the hero pose and spoke in the deepest voice he could manage, "LEO DOOLEY SAVED THE DAY!"

Chase chuckled, "Well I'd appreciate it if Leo Dooley stopped showing up in the middle of missions."

"Fine," Leo gave a sigh and leaned back on the couch, "how about this, I won't show up-and save you guys-unless Big D is unavailable."

"And there are absolutely no other options." Chase added.

Leo rolled his eyes, "And there are absolutely no other options. There, you happy?"

The bionic teen narrowed his eyes, "Why do I feel like you're going to show up anyway?"

"Because you're a very paranoid man?"

"Leo," Chase took his hand and leaned forward slightly, "I don't want you getting hurt or even worse."

"I won't. Chase you can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing when my family is in trouble."

"I know, just promise me you'll try to be safer next time."

Leo smiled, "I promise. Seriously though, I am starving and malnutrition is not good for this face." He turned on the seat, to face the other direction. "MOM! WHAT'S FOR-"

He was cut off when Chase grabbed his chin and turned his face back before smashing his lips against Leo's. Chase pushed the shorter teen back onto the couch, he slipped his tongue into his mouth and kissed Leo senseless.

When the need came to breathe he pulled back, Chase smiled at the dazed look on the others face.

"What...was-was that for?" Leo asked in between panting breaths.

"That's for scaring me."

Leo grinned at the teen above him, "You've gotta admit that was an awesome entrance."

Chase sat back giving Leo his 'are you serious' look, "You crashed the bionic car through the front door, set off the automatic flame thrower security system and had to eject through the cars roof."

"I know, awesome right?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus stood there in shock, horror and disbelief etched on his face as he stood gaping under the tree.

"They're... They-"

Why didn't he notice this before, sure it wasn't exactly obvious but he should've known. Should've seen this coming.

Marcus sat down on the ground with a thud. X-ray eyes still active, he watched as Chase dragged Leo away to somewhere else in the house. Seeing as how he couldn't see them anymore he, guessed that they went down to the lab. The bionic teen thought about what bothered him the most, the fact that he saw Leo's supposed brother kiss him or the fact that it was Chase kissing Leo instead of him kissing the boy.

He's never thought of Leo that way before, sure the thought had crossed his mind but the boy was always so hung up on Janelle, Marcus just assumed that he was straight. But now that he knows that Leo is at the very least bi, his perspective on him changed quite a bit.

Marcus stood up and ran for his evil lair at bionic speed, he had a new mission.

Get rid of the Davenports to get Leo Dooley.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A very loud man-scream echoed throughout the entire Harrington estate, which meant it was pretty loud. Clayton was fuming.

"So that's why he's resisting me?!"

Clayton didn't understand, weren't they brothers? Not by blood, but brothers none the less.

Was this why Leo always seemed to be joined with those three by the hip. Clayton was so upset he completely forgot the weird conversation he heard about missions and bionic cars and chose to focus on his anger.

The heir didn't understand, what did Chase have that he didn't? Nothing that's what!

Clayton Harrington always gets what he wants, just cause Leo refused him a few times and is now involved with someone else does not mean this is over.

Not by a long shot.

"DAAAD!"

**The End.**

**One shot complete: it was fun to write.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey so I wasn't planning on doing another chapter for this. But after a few requests I decided why not. Although I'm gonna be honest I'm not sure how far this is going to go.**

**Most of this fic will be MarcusxLeo= Marceo and Chaseo, Clayton is really just going to be a side show but I do have plans for him. **

**Pre bionic showdown.**

**Apologies for spelling, grammar, OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lab rats or any of it's characters.**

Monday morning. Leo stood next to his locker, slipping a book through the steel frame. Adam, Bree and Chase were standing next to him. Talking loudly about their last mission.

"My favourite part was when Leo fell on his face after he ejected from the bionic car." Adam said before laughing loudly.

"Nononono no no," Bree interrupted, "The best part is when he got thrown across the room by one of the henchmen." The bionic siblings started laughing again ignoring Leo's annoyed glare.

"Hey, let's not forget the part where Leo SAVED you from getting killed." The shorter boy said stuffing a book in his bag.

"Yes you did save us," Chase nodded before he finished. "Just before you fell down the stairs." They all started laughing again.

RING!

The school bell rang loudly echoing through the halls. Bree gave a sigh, "I have to go, I have an english essay to give in. See you guys later." She disappeared down the hallway just before Adam left too, saying something about a magic fountain next to his history class.

Leo turned towards Chase, absently reaching for another book in his locker. "I thought you were angry, because I showed up last night."

"I am," By now the hallways were empty, the bionic teen spoke leaning against a metal door. "but I figured the teasing and insults will make you think twice about showing up again."

Leo glared at him, "It's not gonna work."

Chase leaned forward giving an exasperated sigh, "Leo you promised."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stay safe." The shorter boy said rolling his eyes.

Chase gave him a chaste peck on the lips, "Good. I have to get to class, I'll see you later." Before walking off to class.

Leo slumped letting out a deep breath. He's not exactly sure how this thing with Chase started, but he knew that he didn't hate it.

It'd been two months, so far the only person who knew was Big D and that's only cause he caught them making out in Chase's capsule once. It didn't bother the scientist all that much, although he seemed more concerned with the bionic capsule and what they were doing in it.

Leo still maintains that, it was not his idea.

As for the rest of the family, it's not like they were trying to hide it or anything. It just never came up and no one seemed to notice anything different so no one ever asked. Adam and Bree would probably be O.K with it, the only person Leo was worried about was his mom.

Tasha has had her heart set on Janelle since the crush that Leo had on her a while back, there was no way to know how she would react.

As for Janelle, things just didn't work out as well as they should have and at this point they were just close friends.

"Hey Leo."

"ARHHHH!" Leo screamed at the voice, it was one he knew all too well. He whirled around pressing his back against the lockers behind him to face...

Marcus.

The evil teen stood there staring at the boy with a smirk on his face.

"Hey there dr. Evil," Leo said nervously eyes darting around the hall, only to find them completely empty. "How ya doing?"

"Oh I'm fine, how about you?" Marcus took a few steps forward leaving a foot of space between them.

"Actually I'm running late for class so if you'll excuse me." Leo turned to make a run for it, but Marcus quickly put both his hands on either side of the boy's head before he could get away.

"Oh I think you still have a few minutes."

The boy squeaked, "No I don't."

Marcus leaned forward, warm breath ghosted across the boys face. "Yes. You. Do."

Leo tried to pull himself together, he might be completely defenceless against Marcus and his bionics but he can still defend himself... Or at least distract the other teen long enough for him to get away. "What do you want Marcus?"

"You."

"What?!" Leo's eyes were wide. What is he talking about?

"You'll see," Marcus leaned back with that ridiculous eyebrow of his raised. "Be behind the gym after school."

"Why?"

Marcus smirked, "Just be there. Alone, if I even smell Adam, Bree or... Chase, you'll be sorry."

With that the bionic teen walked away. Leaving a rattled Leo behind. What was that and was it just his imagination or did Marcus basically growl Chase's name.

Leo leaned against his locker, now he has that guy to deal with. You'd think that bullies, bionic or not, would come up with something more original than 'Behind the gym after school.'

He wasn't happy about being alone with Marcus, but at this point the evil teen had all the cards. No one knew he was bionic, no one believed Leo and if he tells anyone his secret he could put his whole family in danger.

At least there was one thing he was grateful for. Since Bree was hanging out with Ethan, Adam usually went home and buried his head in a mountain of food and Chase had chess club. He could go and meet Marcus without anyone getting worried.

"This is going to be a very long day." Leo sighed closing his locker, before walking to class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Actually, the day wasn't all that long.

Math's was pretty good so was english, history and even gym (the gym teacher arrived late and they ended up hanging out the last ten minutes). And if it wasn't for those weird glances Marcus kept giving him and Chase, science would have been good too.

Leo stood leaning against the gym's brick wall, tapping his foot on the pavement. He was nervous, it was rare for Marcus to actually go to Leo first. Usually the bionic teen, would catch Leo trying to interfere in one of his scheme's first.

But Leo doesn't remember stumbling into any evil plans lately.

That's not a good sign

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe he'll beat him within an inch of his life instead of just killing him.

"Hey Leo."

"ARGHHH!" Leo's eyes snapped open and he screamed frantically moving away from the voice, clutching the wall as if it would save him.

Marcus was standing in front of him, the bionic teens backpack was tossed carelessly on the ground next to him.

Hands in his pockets Marcus smirked at the boy, "Surprised too see me?"

"No!" Leo said defiantly, "You told me to be here, so what do you want? I'm a busy man."

"Tell me Leo, why is it that you're always so prepared to protect Adam, Bree and Chase?" Marcus started walking towards him, staring at Leo with intense eyes.

Leo shrank back against the wall, "I already told you, its because their my family."

"Family?" Marcus raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Does that include Chase too?"

"Of course that includes Chase!" Why wouldn't it include Chase? What's going on-

Leo's thought's came to an abrupt stop when he realised that Marcus was standing a few inches away, staring down at him. He swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. "What do you want Marcus?"

"I already told you what I want," the bionic teen leaned forward bringing his face less than an inch in front of Leo's, "I want you."

Leo's eyes went wide and he froze. Marcus was giving him 'the look'. A look he's only gotten from Chase when they were alone and the super genius wanted to...

Uh oh.

"I-I... Uhm," Leo lifted his arm and gave it a quick glance, "Well would you look at the time, I am running late. If I don't get going my mom is gonna come and get me, you know how mom's are." The boy laughed nervously and tried to run but Marcus stopped him. One arm against the wall blocking his way.

Marcus leaned towards his ear, hot breath brushing over the shell, "You can't run forever Leo."

"Running? I'm not running, I just really have to go home." He started poking at the bionic teens arm, "So if you'll just excuse me."

"Fine," Marcus said giving a dramatic sigh as he pulled back, "Just remember, I want you Leo. And no matter what it takes I will have you."

The bionic teen picked up his back pack and gave Leo one last smirk, before he disappeared moving at bionic speed.

As soon as the other was gone, Leo slumped against the wall taking a deep breath.

As if things could get any worse!

**A/N: so that's it suggestions appreciated. **

**I'm a bit worried about Marcus in this one, so tell me did I do good?**

**By the way I got a request to do a Chaseo lemon and I thought of an interesting angle for a lemon in this fic, but I want to know what you think first. Do I add a lemon scene or do I keep this citrus free.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so I finished this earlier and decided to put it up today, no point in waiting, right?**

**We start with a fresh perspective on the situation. Before going back to Leo.**

**Lemon or no Lemon that was the question. I decided to go with a suggestion from AngelGoneDevil69. It'll be written separately but posted around the same time as when it happens in the fic.**

**By the way thanks for all the reviews **

**Apologies spelling grammar OOCness**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter cause I own nothing.**

Adam liked Leo.

Not _like _like, but he liked him. He's always been protective of the boy, after all Leo's the first friend that he's ever had, the first friend any of the bionic siblings have ever had.

So naturally he always tries to look out for him, even if he doesn't show it. That's how he noticed the change between Chase and Leo.

Contrary to popular belief Adam wasn't stupid. He just doesn't think things all the way through before he says or does them.

It wasn't hard to figure out exactly what was happening between them, they weren't exactly hiding it just... being subtle.

It started off slow.

First Chase started hanging out with Leo a lot more than usual. His excuse was always, "I'm helping him with homework." Or "If I don't help Leo out, he'll end up hurting himself."

Neither he or Bree bought any of those excuses. Leo was smart, even if he messes up sometimes he wouldn't need help with homework. But they didn't say anything, Bree would just shrug it off and Adam would just smile.

Then Chase would insist on staying up late with the boy apparently working on one of mr. Davenport's inventions.

Then came the stares, when Leo wasn't looking and the awkward silence when he caught Chase staring. Adam guessed that Chase had made a move by that point.

After a while Leo was the one who started staring earning a smirk from Chase whenever the super genius caught him.

Last but not least, there was that time a while back during dinner. Leo kept his eyes on the plate in front of him, defiantly trying to avoid eye contact with Chase who looked way too smug for his own good. Strangely enough Leo was walking around with a limp for two days after that.

Even though Adam could guess why that was, he just chose not to think about it.

All in all, Adam didn't really mind. They both seemed happy so at this point their relationship didn't look like a problem.

Well mostly anyway. Chase always got a little edgy whenever Leo showed up during a mission, although he'd never jeopardise a mission if he could help it. He did get a little panicky when the boy suddenly appeared.

Chase was also seemed to be very possessive, despite the fact that Adam was sure his brother didn't have any competition as far as Leo was concerned.

You know except for Clayton, but Chase didn't know about that. It was a confusing day when Adam watched as the heir started hitting on an oblivious Leo.

Adam sat on one of the stools in the kitchen, turning his plate around as he tried to decide on what to eat first, when Leo walked through the door.

"Hey Leo."

"ARGHHH!" The boy screamed as he turned around, back pressed against the front door.

Adam laughed, "You look like you're about to pee your pants."

Leo glared at him, chest rising and falling as he breathed deeply. "Ha ha."

"So what's up." The bionic teen carefully lifted his sandwich careful not to let anything fall out.

"N-nothing," Leo made his way over to Adam and sat next to him, "you just surprised me." He picked a fry off of the others plate, chewing slowly.

"Yeah," Adam mumbled with a full mouth, "So where were you, I didn't see you after school?"

"I-... I just had something, I needed to take care of."

"What?"

The boy started laughing nervously, "Nothing important."

They were quiet for a while, until Leo spoke.

"Is Chase back yet?"

"No." Leo gave a sigh of relief, surprising him quite a bit. Usually Leo was glad to have Chase around, so what was going on?

"He'll probably be back soon though, dork club is only supposed to be an hour today." Adam said watching the boy for an reaction, which he got.

Leo quickly got off the stool and made for the stairs, "I'm going to my room."

That was weird.

Adam finished his food and put his dishes in the sink. Leo seemed upset, why Leo was upset Adam didn't know. But he guessed that it had something to do with Chase.

Just then the front door opened.

"Hey Adam." Chase closed the door before walking across the room, "I have to get to the lab. Brian Finkle thinks his artificial prosthetic leg can beat my working life sized model of the human circulatory system, just cause his prosthetic is made from twigs and leaves." He scoffed, "as if!"

"Hey Chase, did something happen with Leo?" Adam asked before the super genius could reach the elevator.

"With Leo, no. Why?"

Adam shrugged, "He looked kinda shaken up when he got here."

Concern flashed in Chase's eyes, "What happened?"

"I dunno, he didn't say anything."

Chase abruptly turned and made a beeline for the stairs, obviously heading straight for Leo's room.

Why hasn't anyone else noticed this?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what just happened.

He was confused. Marcus wanted him? Wanted him like _that_?

Why?!

As far as Leo knew they hated each other, so what changed. Just last friday he was exchanging insults with the evil teen and now, he likes him?

How?

Wasn't Marcus straight and even if he wasn't straight, why him? Marcus never showed that kind of interest in him before, so why now?

Maybe he was just messing with him.

That's it, Marcus was just trying to mess with him, he couldn't get rid of Leo so now he was just trying to get under his skin.

Oh the double meaning in that simple phrase.

Leo cringed.

One part of him still felt a little confused. It was a part of him that he didn't know existed.

Did he like Marcus back?

Until two months ago Leo thought he was straight and as far as he knew he still was. It's just... Chase was different. He hasn't thought about other guys that way before. Chase is the only guy he's attracted to.

So how does he feel about Marcus?

He's O.K as far as looks are concerned, he isn't ugly. He's actually really-

'Stop that!'

Leo shook his head, trying to clear his head of those obviously wrong thoughts. He didn't like Marcus, he couldn't like Marcus.

Marcus was evil.

He made it his life's mission to destroy Adam, Bree and Chase. Now was not the time to develop weird feelings for the enemy.

Suddenly his door opened and Chase walked in. Leo's eyes widened for a moment, he really didn't want to see Chase right now.

"Leo what's wrong?" Chase walked across the room and sat down next to him a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, why?" Leo asked staring up at the other, not making a move from where he was.

Chase didn't look convinced, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Leo said giving a sigh, "How was chess club?"

"Don't change the subject and tell me the truth, Adam said that you were shaken up earlier and I can tell something's wrong."

Sometimes Leo hates how smart Chase is.

"I... I just ran into Trent after school." When Leo saw the look on Chase's face he quickly finished, "They didn't do anything, just the usual brainless insults."

"You know if you joined some of the clubs I'm in, we could walk home together."

"You're kidding me right. I am way too good-looking to join any of your lame clubs."

"They are not lame!"

"Oh yeah," the boy started, "the chess club, the physics club, chemistry club, mathletes. Unlike you I have a reputation to uphold."

"Really?" Chase turned to ly on his side facing Leo, "And what kind of reputation is that?"

"The handsome, dashing, irresistible, so cool he's hot Leo Dooley."

Chase laughed before he leaned down and gave the boy a quick kiss, "Yes, we wouldn't want to ruin you're oh so immaculate reputation."

"Exactly." Leo smiled. Chase leaned down for another kiss but this time he didn't pull back. He moved until he was on top of Leo hands braced on either side of the boy's head.

This Leo is used to. This was normal, well as normal as it could be.

Whatever he felt for Marcus, was nothing but confusion caused by the situation. Not that he felt anything to begin with.

Because this is what he wants.

Chase.

Leo moaned into the kiss, his hands reached up and stroked through the others hair earning a deep groan.

Chase quickly pulled back. "Wait!" The super genius said panting slightly, "I have a science project to finish."

Leo rolled his eyes, "A science project."

Chase sat back, glaring down at the boy. "It's a life size working model of the human circulatory system with a pumping heart and everything, running on nothing but-"

He was interrupted when Leo sat up, gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled, "You are such a nerd."

"I'll make it up to you later. " Chase got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Fine, but we are not doing quantum physics like the last time you tried to 'make it up' to me."

The super genius stopped in the door, "Would you prefer we did biology."

Leo narrowed his eyes, "I take it back, you're not a nerd, you're a perve with a one track mind."

"I was thinking we could cover Darwin's theory of evolution. What were you thinking about?" Chase gave him a wicked grin.

Leo just glared, "Get out already!"

The bionic teen chuckled as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Leo fell back on his bed and smiled.

Yes normal.

Normal is good.

**A/N: No telling when the next one will be out, probably sometime next week. No later than six days from now.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This didn't take too long to write but I have been a bit preoccupied with some other projects. No worries though, the next chapter is almost done. So you won't have to wait too long.**

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters. I own nothing**

The bed was warm.

Leo moved further onto the warmth, listening to the steady heartbeat beneath his head.

A week had passed and things were quiet, well as quiet as the Davenport household could be.

School was fine, mr. Davenport had only caused three explosions so far and Leo even managed to keep his promise to Chase and stayed out of trouble.

All in all, everything was fine.

Everything except for Leo that is.

A week had passed and Marcus hadn't made a move. Didn't try to destroy his family, didn't sabotage Adam, Bree and Chase's bionic's. He didn't even threaten Leo like he usually did.

Just kept up that sickly sweet and friendly facade he always had on.

That had him worried.

Since when did Marcus not have some kind of evil scheme planned? Something about it felt so wrong, like the second he let's his guard down, something would happen.

Of course Leo hasn't forgotten what happened behind the gym with Marcus, but that didn't matter. The evil teen was obviously just messing with him, so it wasn't worth worrying about.

What did have him worried was Marcus's lack of evil-ness.

Despite his best efforts, Chase eventually realised that there was something wrong, so the super genius started spending a lot more time with him in an effort to find out what it was.

He can be such an anxious pain sometimes.

That's why, regardless of Leo's protests, Chase snuck into his room the night before. He was convinced that Leo wasn't getting enough sleep so he spent the night in his room.

Early morning rays lit up the entire room, making him groan in annoyance.

Leo pulled some sheets higher over his head, before wrapping his arms tightly around the figure in his bed. Its Wednesday, he has a test in English so whether he likes it or not he has to go to school.

A hand fell on his back and a finger slowly traced all along his back. From his shoulder down to the hem of his pants, Leo groaned again.

"Chase~ not now, I need at least ten hours for my glow."

This is one of the reasons that Leo doesn't let Chase spend the night in his room, the bionic teen is impossible in the morning.

A low chuckle vibrated against the boys head. For some reason, it didn't sound right and yet it was oddly familiar.

Come to think of it, the body he was holding onto didn't feel like Chase's either.

Leo's eyes snapped open.

"I see you're awake."

And then they went wide.

"ARGHHH!"

The boy pulled away like he'd been burnt. Because the voice might not be Chase's but it was familiar.

Marcus.

"Marcus?!" Leo tried to scramble away, but he got tangled up in the sheets and went tumbling off the bed. Landing on the floor with a loud thud.

After wrestling with the covers for a few seconds, Leo finally managed to get himself loose. When he looked up he found Marcus lying on his stomach smirking at him from the bed.

"Good morning, Leo."

"What are you- Wait how did you get in here?"

Marcus braced his elbows on the bed and rested his head on a hand. "Adam and I have an early class, we're supposed to walk to school together. So you're mom let me in."

"How did you get in my room?"

"You were going to be late for school. Tasha was about to wake you up, but she seemed so busy I offered to do it instead."

Leo stared back at him in shock. He wasn't sure if he should be afraid that he's alone with Marcus or angry because his mom let him into his room.

For now he chose to be afraid.

"What do you want, Marcus?"

Marcus gave a heavy sigh, "I thought we already had this conversation." He got off the bed and made his way towards Leo, who was scrambling back against the wall.

The bionic teen crouched down in front of Leo, "I'll say it slowly this time so you'll understand."

Leo pressed his back against the wall, eyes impossibly wide as the other leaned forward. "I. Want. You."

Suddenly the door opened.

Marcus grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him up just as someone stepped in.

"Leo Francis Dooley, if you don't get your butt up right now I'll-"

Tasha looked surprised, "Marcus? I didn't know you were still in here."

Marcus smiled, "I was just helping Leo up. I think I startled him cause when I tried to wake him, little guy fell right off the bed soon as I touched him."

"Oh," Tasha smiled back, "Well Leo's skin has always been a little, sensitive. There's this spot on his collar bone on his left and when you touch it he-"

"MOM!" Leo was mortified.

"Leo, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's O.K mrs. Davenport, I'm sure I'll find out exactly what that spot does to Leo eventually." Marcus said staring down at the boy beside him.

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow at the teen, for a second Leo thought that his mom might have caught on.

"Jip." Marcus threw his arm around the boys shoulders. "I feel like Leo and I haven't been getting along, but starting today I'm going to make sure we get as close as we possibly can."

"That's great Marcus. Why don't you come downstairs for some breakfast?" Tasha smiled and grabbed Marcus's arm ushering him out of the room, before looking back over her shoulder. "Leo hurry up and get ready for school."

The door closed and Leo dropped to the floor.

So maybe Marcus wasn't just messing with him

Things couldn't get any worse.

As he willed himself to move and get ready for school, Leo thought back to the feelings he decided to bury a few days ago.

Marcus likes him. Likes him like _that_.

Why the evil teen likes him is still a mystery.

There are a few things Leo doubts about himself. Things he pretends don't exist for the sake of his own sanity. Things like his lack of athletic ability, his slightly midget like stature and of course his awkward clumsiness.

However none of these things ever made his confidence falter in the least. Its not like he doesn't think he's good enough for Marcus its just...

Why?

Marcus never liked him like that before, why now?! They're enemies, they hate each other. Marcus constantly thought up new ways to kill him, while he spent all his time trying to expose the bionic teen.

Leo sat on the bed as he pulled on his shoes. He instantly felt his cheeks heat up at the memory of waking up in Marcus's arms.

Although in his defence he fell asleep with Chase in his bed, its not his fault he ended up snuggling up to evil.

Chase probably went down to the lab at dawn.

Stupid science project. It just like Chase to put so much work into something that was just for extra credit.

The heat in his cheeks also led to another issue he's been trying to avoid.

One that he really needs to get rid of, because he doesn't like Marcus.

He likes Chase.

Leo quickly picked up his backpack and headed down stairs.

'Marcus is evil.'

'Chase is good.'

Leo repeated these words over and over again in his head until he got down stairs. Chase was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen while Adam stood with his head buried in the fridge and Tasha sat on the couch with a cup off coffee and a newspaper.

Leo ran up to the super genius and sat next to him on one of the chairs.

"Hey Le-"

"Where's Marcus?"

"He went to the bathroom. You know Leo, this whole 'Marcus is evil' thing is getting-"

Before Chase could finish Leo pulled him close and gave him a kiss. He moved closer wrapping his arms around the super genius's neck before pulling back completely. Surprisingly enough, Adam was still a bit preoccupied with the fridge and Tasha was facing the other way so neither of them noticed a thing.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Chase asked giving the other a grin.

"I just felt like it." Leo smiled before turning to the food that Tasha had laid out for them.

He wasn't lying, he did feel like it.

Sort of.

Leo was confused. So he needed a reminder, something to get rid of the confusion and clear everything up. Something to keep his head right.

And it worked, any doubts he had about Marcus are gone.

"There's no orange juice!" Adam said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oops." Chase said as he poured out the remaining juice into his glass. Adam glared at his brother before stomping over.

"I thought you hated orange juice, cause of the pulp or something."

"Well not anymore." Chase lifted the glass, but before he could drink it Adam snatched it out of his hand and held the glass out of reach.

The two brothers started fighting and Leo started laughing at them. He was so amused he didn't notice that Marcus had walked into the room, until he sat next to him.

Leo kept his eyes ahead avoiding any an all eye contact with the teen beside him, when

_DING DONG!_

"MOM!" He shouted on reflex completely forgetting that his mom was sitting on the couch.

"I heard it." Tasha got up and opened the door.

"Good morning mrs. Davenport, is Leo here?"

Tasha blinked, "Yes, he's here. Who are you?"

"Clayton Harrington, Leo and I go to the same school."

"Harrington? You're Pierce Harrington's son, didn't he and Donald-"

"Yes," Clayton smiled. "They had a disagreement a while back, that's actually why I'm here."

"Oh."

"I feel terrible for what happened. So I came here to extend an olive branch."

By now the argument in the kitchen had stopped and all eyes were on the front door.

"Well, come in." Tasha stood aside and let Clayton walk in.

"May I say, you have a lovely home mrs. Davenport." The heir said with a million dollar smile, which probably costs about the same.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can't wait to try and take it." Leo said folding his arms over his chest.

"Leo."

"Its alright mrs. Davenport. My father and I really are sorry for what happened, I came over because wanted to ask Leo if I could give him a ride to school as an apology. Hopefully we could be friends."

"You wanna give me a what?" Leo asked looking slightly bewildered.

"A ride to school, its... A peace offering."

"Yeah right." Chase scoffed.

"Wait," Adam started, "How do you offer peace."

"Well you can take that peace somewhere else."

"Boys," Tasha scolded, "Clayton's trying to be nice the least you could do, is give him a chance."

"But Mom-"

"Can I just say one thing." Clayton started as he walked over to the others. The heir looked sincere and almost remorseful as he spoke. "I know that I can be a jerk sometimes, but I've never had siblings or any real friends. I'll admit that I've always been kind off jealous of the bond you all share. I know that I can't expect you to forget what happened, but I guess... I guess I just wanted to see if we could be friends. If I could have a bond like that as well."

The heir gave a sad smile, "But its O.K, I understand if you just want me to leave."

Leo gave a sigh. Great, now he's feeling sorry for the spoiled rich guy. "Fine."

"What?!" Chase and Adam said simultaneously.

"Take a look at my mom guys, trust me we have no choice."

Sure enough Tasha was giving them all a glare, just daring them to refuse.

"So where's the car?" Leo got off the chair and picked up his bag.

Clayton gave a grin, "Out front."

"Oh Oh! I call shotgun!" Adam shouted excitedly as he grabbed his own bag.

"No!" The heir said quickly making everyone stare at him, he gave a nervous laugh. "It's a sportscar, only has two seats. Maybe next time Alfred."

Chase glared, "Adam."

"Whatever."

"A sportscar?" Tasha said in a motherly tone.

"There's nothing to worry about mrs. Davenport. I have my drivers license and I've been cleared to drive in twelve different countries. It's completely safe."

Leo looked sceptical, "I don't know if I can just leave everyone here-"

"Its the Lamborghini Veneno."

"See you guys later!" With that Leo all but flew through the front door.

"Just try to be safe." Tasha said making her way up the stairs.

"Don't worry mrs. Davenport," Clayton looked back at the three in the kitchen and gave a smirk before finishing in a dark tone. "I'll take very good care of Leo."

Chase gave a growl while Marcus silently glared at the heir as he walked out of the house. Meanwhile Adam just looked confused.

'What's up with Marcus?'

"Since when is Clayton so interested in Leo." The super genius grumbled, picking up his plate to toss it in the sink.

Adam shrugged, "Since the stock car race." He cringed when he realised what he just said.

"What?!"

"Umm... I mean, Clayton has NOT been hitting on Leo everyday for the past few month's at all."

Chase glared at his brother, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Say anything about what, I already told you that he hasn't been hitting on Leo."

"Adam."

Adam gave a sigh, "There was never any reason to say anything. Leo doesn't like him back, he hasn't even realised that Clayton's been flirting with him. Bree says that Leo's oblivious."

"Bree knows too?"

"You know, you guys haven't told me about Clayton Harrington yet." Marcus started giving a bright smile, while his fists clinched in his lap. Knuckles slowly turning white. "So, who is he?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was too easy.

Why didn't he think of this months ago?

All Clayton had to do was give a few rehearsed apologies, suck up to his mom, feed them the 'I'm really just lonely' bullshit and he got his first step. The heir glanced at the boy beside him, as the car sped down the street, leaving all in its wake as a big blur. Leo was fiddling with the sound system searching for a good station.

Now's the time to take it a step further.

"Hey Leo, we have a while before class starts. You wanna go somewhere before we head back to school?"

Leo gave him a suspicious look, "Go where?"

"Well I have the new Pig Zombies game, wanna go back to my place to check it out?"

"But Pig Zombies doesn't have a game, how would you-"

"Its due to be released next year, but my dad pulled a few strings and I got it early. So what do you say?" Clayton finished with a warm smile.

Which wasn't really necessary because Leo was already hooked. The boy's face lit up and Clayton had to admit,

He's kinda cute.

"Hell yes I wanna check it out!"

"Great."

Clayton stared out into the distance.

Too easy.

**A/N: Another chapter done. My small plans have turned into slightly bigger plans for Clayton. But nothings decided yet. **

**How'd you like it?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's really early, not more than two days I know. But I was watching some re-runs and was filled with inspiration. I got this out of my system cause I'm really excited about the next chapters and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again so, I'm putting this up now.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

Frustrated doesn't begin to explain how Chase feels right now.

He and Leo have been together for two months.

But it only took Chase a few weeks to realise how much he actually liked him. Before then Leo was his brother, the first friend he's ever had. So he's always been a bit protective of the boy and more than just a little possessive.

But as time passed and mr. Davenport started letting the bionic siblings have a little more freedom, the friendship aspect of their relationship was replaced by something else.

At first Chase didn't realise that he felt differently about Leo, everything still seemed about the same.

And it was, until Janelle.

The boy's failed yet persistent attempts at wooing Janelle, sparked something that Chase unfamiliar with.

But of course he just ignored it and blew the feelings off as a bionic glitch, making a mental note to ask mr. Davenport about it at some point. It wasn't until the kiss that Chase realised what it was he was feeling.

Leo had just gotten back from a date with Janelle. Adam, Bree and Chase were in the lab, watching the two on the security system just as Janelle was about to leave. They were placing bets for exactly how badly they thought the date went this time, when Janelle leaned in and gave Leo a kiss.

It wasn't much, a simple pressing of skin that just barely made it to first base. But in that moment Chase was filled with a feeling so strong, he had to stop himself from heading up stairs and tearing the two apart.

Jealousy.

As to why he was jealous he had no idea. Leo's his brother after all, why should he be so upset when he got his first kiss. So, in an effort to figure out what was bothering him, Chase started spending more time with the boy.

It took less that three weeks for the super genius to figure out why the kiss with Janelle bothered him so much, to realise exactly how much he really liked Leo.

However young mr. Dooley was completely oblivious and spent most of his time droning on about Janelle. The last straw was when Leo ditched Chase, to take the girl to the movies.

When Leo got back home they argued for what seemed like forever until the boy asked him why it was such a big deal, Chase finally snapped and screamed.

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, IDIOT!"

Leo said nothing staring wide eyed at the bionic teen, Chase realised that he had passed the point of no return and decided to throw caution to the wind. He grabbed Leo pulled him close and gave him a searing kiss.

Things got a bit awkward after that, Leo started avoiding him and ducking out of the way whenever he caught Chase staring at him for too long.

At that point the super genius made peace with the fact that he and Leo's relationship had changed. About a week later he found out just how they'd changed.

~FLASHBACK~

"Chase."

Chase looked up from his homework, to find Leo standing next to him. Looking more embarrassed than the bionic teen has ever seen him.

He stood up as well, "Hey."

Mr. Davenport was out, shopping with Tasha and Adam. Its hard to tell who was more excited about the shoe sale, the billionaire or his wife. Meanwhile Bree was talking with Katelyn upstairs, sadly she and Greg had broken up for the second time that week.

"Look about last week-"

"Its O.K," Chase cut him off. "I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong-"

"Can you do it again?"

"...what?"

Leo started fiddling with his hands, "The-...you know. Will you do it again, now?"

Chase's eyebrows furrowed, he was completely confused. "Why would you want me to?"

"Because I-" the boy was quiet for a few moments before he gave an annoyed sigh, "Just, don't move."

Leo walked forward, he reached up and put his hands on Chase's shoulders giving the bionic teen a kiss. If he wasn't so shocked Chase probably would have laughed at the fact that Leo had to stand on his toes to reach him.

The super genius kissed back wrapping his arms around Leo's waist. Chase felt the boy's body go stiff for a second before he relaxed. A few moments later he pulled back still holding onto Chase.

The bionic teen swallowed thickly, "Leo?"

Leo bit his lip, "I wanted to be sure."

"About what?"

"You."

~END FLASHBACK~

Things had changed, so far for the better.

They were going good, but now there's Clayton.

The only person Chase was worried about when it came to Leo was Janelle. She was his first crush after all.

But Clayton? Why didn't he see it coming? Bree noticed, even Adam did and yet he was completely unaware that someone else has been hitting on his boyfriend for the past few month's.

Chase stood next to Leo's locker with Bree, drumming his fingers against the strap of his bag pack.

"Chase can we please stop checking his locker between classes now, Leo's probably just skipping school."

Four hours.

Four hours and Leo still hasn't shown up yet. What could he possibly be doing for so lo-

"Calm down people. Leo Dooley has finally arrived."

The bionic siblings turned and found Leo standing behind them looking like he just walked out of a cover of vogue.

Bree gasped, "Wow."

"Leo..." Chase walked over to the boy pushing past the crowd that had gathered around him. "Where have you been and what are you wearing?"

"This my dear Chase, is from Gucci's newest line of vegan clothing." Leo said lifting the collar of his jacket, "Feels like leather, looks like leather, costs twice as much as leather. But it isn't leather."

"Where did you get it?" Bree asked picking at the shiny looking watch on his wrist.

"From me." Clayton suddenly appeared, tossing his arm around Leo's neck. "Leo and I are friends now, I couldn't let him go walking around looking like... Well, you. What kind of friend would that make me?"

Chase glared at the heir who just gave him a grin, "Leo can I talk to you for a second."

"Can it wait? I wanted to check out my new sh-"

"Now." before Leo could finish, Chase grabbed his arm and headed straight for the bathrooms.

"OW! Chase I thought we've already had the conversation about me bruising easily." The boy said as Chase pulled him into the bathroom before closing the door.

"Where have you been?"

"With Clayton." Leo said rubbing his arm.

"Doing what?"

"Playing Pig Zombies, bacon demise. Oh and then he took me shopping at-"

"Leo," Chase started, rubbing his temples. "Would you like to tell me why you're walking around looking like Clayton's newest pet poodle."

"Poodle? I kinda think the leather gives me more of a pitbull feel."

"Leo..."

"Chase we were just hanging out, I don't get why this is such a big deal."

"The big DEAL, is that Clayton likes you."

"Of course he likes me, what's not to like? Matter of a fact what's not to love?"

Chase glared, "I mean he likes you like I like you."

"Another one?!"

"What?"

"I mean, how do you know that?" Leo said quickly casually leaning against one of the sinks.

"Adam." Chase said simply.

"Adam?" The boy stared at him with disbelief, "You mean the same Adam who thinks that I'm this short because I'm one half pixie, one half leprechaun _and _one half elf?"

"Bree says so too. They say Clayton's been after you since the stock car race."

"I doubt that." Leo turned to look at himself in the mirror, "You know, I wasn't sure about this shirt, but the colour is really growing on me."

Chase gave a growl, "Why won't you listen to me?"

Leo gave an exasperated sigh and turned to face him, "Because you have nothing to worry about, he's just a friend." he walked up to the super genius, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"And even if he did like me, it wouldn't matter because I'm your pet poodle not his... Pitbull, I mean pitbull."

Chase couldn't help but laugh, "Well I'd prefer it if Clayton kept his hands off of my poodle."

"You're going to hold this whole poodle thing against me forever aren't you?"

"Jip."

Leo rolled his eyes, before he gave a bright smile. " You have to admit, I look good don't I?"

"Yes, Leo you look great." Chase rested his hands on the boy's hips. "Although I'd prefer you without them."

Leo frowned, "You really do have a one track mind, don't you?"

"I was just saying, that I don't want you wearing things that Clayton buys for you." The bionic teen smirked, "But now I'm interested in what you had in mind."

Leo pulled away and punched Chase in the arm, "You'll never find out."

"I was joking." Chase chuckled, "By the way you hit like a girl-... Actually I'm pretty sure girls punch harder than that."

Suddenly the door opened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus walked in and Leo's eyes went wide.

He gave a friendly smile, "Hey guys, what are you doing in here?"

"Nothing," Chase shrugged and picked up his bag which he'd thrown down earlier, "Just talking. What about you?"

"Bathroom break." Marcus beamed, "Gosh Leo. You look great."

Leo glared, "Unlike you, right?"

"We should get to class, especially you Leo. Consider yourself lucky that Gordo gave me all the home you got so far."

Leo rolled his eyes at the super genius, "Oh joy."

"I'll see you later." Chase walked out the door and Leo made to follow, unfortunately Marcus blocked the way before the boy could make it to the door.

Marcus smirked, "I like your outfit."

Leo took a few steps back, "Yeah well, I'm sorry but they don't make it in evil."

"I'm assuming Clayton got it for you?"

"And what if he did?"

The bionic teen leaned against one of the bathroom stalls, looking the other over from top to bottom. "Ritchy rich did a good job, if he keeps this up I might not be able to keep my hands off of you."

'Chase was right, the cloth's have to go.'

Leo gulped, "Is there a reason why you trapped me in here or was it just so I could enjoy your less than pleasant personality."

"I was just wondering what you see in Chase."

"What are you talking about?"

Marcus pushed off the stall and started walking towards the boy, "You know what I'm talking about, did you really think you could hide this from me?"

He knows? How does he know?

"Who says we're hiding anything?" Leo folded his arms over his chest, "Why do you care anyway?"

"Normally I wouldn't, but you see Chase is getting in the way of what I want." The bionic teen kept walking until he was less than a foot away from Leo, who's back was pressed against the wall. "So what do you see in him?"

Leo straightened his back, trying to look less panicked than he felt.

"I mean, I have bionics too," Marcus lifted his hand to trace his finger along the boy's neck, "Hell I have all their bionic abilities, what does he have that I don't?"

"It's not about his bionic's." Leo slapped his hand away, "Besides he's good and you're evil."

The evil teen chuckled, "You say that like its a bad thing."

Leo narrowed his eyes, "Generally, being evil is a bad thing."

"Well, once I get rid of Adam, Bree and Chase your feelings on that might change." Marcus leaned forward placing both hands on either side of Leo's head. "But changing sides now, would make things so much easier."

"Not going to happen."

"Aw c'mon Leo," Marcus spoke against the boys neck, making him freeze. "Come to the dark side. I can make you very happy."

The door opened again.

Thank all things good and holy for interruptions!

Marcus moved at bionic speed into one of the stalls.

"Leo, what are you still doing here?" Chase was back.

Leo pushed off the wall, "Me, what are you doing back here?"

The super genius started looking around, "I think I dropped my math book in here, it has all the corrections I made for mr. Braimes' mistakes."

Chase checked under the sinks as he scoffed. "Ph. D, my foot."

Leo pretended to look around, "Well it's not here, let's go." He grabbed Chase's arm and dragged him out the door.

"Leo wait!"

The door closed and Marcus stepped out of the stall, "I might need to move things along. But first," the bionic teen raised an eyebrow. "Clayton needs to go."

The heir might have a done a fantastic job dressing Leo, but Marcus couldn't deal with any more surprises.

Besides the less competition, the better.

**A/N: There it is.**

**Again super excited about the next chapter, been writing all day. Still, its only fair you know that I'm not sure when my next update will be.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Remember how I said that I'm really excited about the next chapter. Well this isn't it. I wanted to do Tasha's POV first before moving on with the story. Plus this chapters important because I wanted to really bring out Leo's conflicted feelings on Marcus, but I wanted the reason to be for something more than just a little touching.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

Tasha isn't as clueless as she sometimes seems.

She sees things.

She might not always know what they mean, but she definitely notices.

Take Chase and Leo for example.

Tasha has had her suspicions on exactly why the super genius and her son seemed to be getting so close lately, but so far she's just shrugged it off as brotherly bonding.

And she's also noticed how Clayton seemed to be trying especially hard to grab Leo's attention since he apologised almost a week ago, but that could easily just be the heirs way of trying to make a new friend.

But Marcus.

Marcus was a different story. Since Clayton's apology when she caught the teen in Leo's room, she's noticed that he seemed to be dropping by a lot more often than he usually did.

She saw the lingering looks that Marcus would give Leo when he thought that no one was looking and how impossibly close he would get whenever the bionic siblings invited him over for dinner.

Leo would ignore him for the most part, the rest of the time he was making cross signs trying to convince everyone that Marcus was evil.

Which was really just ridiculous.

It had been a week so far and Marcus's crush only seemed to get worse.

Tasha saw the glares that the teen would give Chase whenever he dragged Leo off to work on one of Donald's projects. Or how tense he got when Clayton would pick the boy up and take him to school, on those rare occasions when Marcus and Adam had an early class.

Today is Friday.

Adam, Bree and Chase invited Marcus over for some pizza and a movie.

They'd just finished watching Pig Zombies five: undead bacon. Much to Tasha's dismay.

Interestingly or not so interestingly enough it was Marcus's idea, he said it was so he could get to know Leo a little better.

Tasha walked into the kitchen and found them there as well.

"Hey guys, how was the movie?" She asked taking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"It was disgusting." Bree said as she leaned over the counter, "I'll be dreaming about zombie ham chunks for a month."

"Oh come on, it was awesome!" Leo slid onto one of the yellow chairs giving a bright smile.

"Awesome?" Chase scoffed leaning against the wall, "It made absolutely no sense."

The boy rolled his eyes, "What do you mean it made no sense?"

"The last time I checked pigs couldn't ride motorcycles or use power tools."

"What do you mean they can't?" Leo said giving the super genius a scandalised look. "You saw it happen."

"Yeah right."

Adam took the seat next to Leo in front of Bree, clutching a blanket to his chest. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at bacon the same way again."

Tasha smiled, before she watched Marcus sit on the other chair next to Leo. The boy seemed to jump slightly before shifting in his chair to sit as far away from the teen as possible.

"Well I hate those freaky pig things, I'm glad I didn't watch. What did you think about the movie, Marcus?"

Marcus shrugged, "I'd have to agree with Chase mrs. Davenport, the whole thing seemed kind off silly. Although I did like that one character general Clint Hamshire."

"Of course you would," Leo started, "You two have so much in common, seeing as how he was the evil villain and all."

It was like watching someone repeatedly walk into a brick wall.

Marcus likes Leo and yet Leo can't stand Marcus. It really isn't fair.

Marcus is a nice kid, even though Leo is her son she doesn't like how he's treating the him.

Tasha is sure that Leo is straight, after all he likes Janelle and he's never shown any signs of liking boys which makes Marcus's situation so much worse.

Maybe...

"Uhm- Marcus, Donald tells me that you're a big fan of his and asked me to give you one of his autobiography's before you leave. You want to take a look?"

"Thanks mrs. Davenport, that would be great." Marcus chimed as he stood up.

She walked across the room to the small work space near the window, with Marcus following close behind. The bionic siblings stayed in the kitchen, trying to convince Leo to break the DVD and burn it.

Tasha stopped by the desk and started shuffling through a stack of books on the table.

"Gosh mrs. Davenport, you sure do keep a lovely home." Marcus praised staring out the large glass window. "I mean, that's just a beautiful view."

"As beautiful as Leo?"

"I'm sorry?" The teen froze still staring out the glass pane.

"Well," she started, "You are always staring at him."

Marcus said nothing, but the teen was obviously very tense.

"Marcus. I know you like Leo, its kind off obvious." Tasha walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "And its O.K."

"It is?"

"Yes, there's no shame in feeling the way you do and it's... Really flattering to know that you fell for my son, but I think you should tell him."

"You do?" Marcus turned and faced Tasha with a smile so sad it almost broke her heart.

She nodded, "Yes I do."

"Thanks mrs. Davenport, I really like Leo but I've been so scared and I haven't even told my dad yet cause I don't know how he'll react, but I've really wanted to and my grandma died-"

"Marcus!" Tasha cut through his rambling and held him by his shoulders, "You need to calm down. Now normally I'd tell you tell your father first, however under the circumstance's you should probably tell Leo that you like him first and see how he reacts."

"You think I should?" The teen asked with sad eyes.

"Yes, I do. Now I can't promise you that he'll accept your feelings, after all Leo isn't very fond of you." She held his hand in both of hers. "But at least this way, you'll know for sure."

"O-O.K, thank you mrs. Davenport."

Tasha smiled, "I'll just go get him."And walked over to the kitchen.

"Leo I swear if I ever see that weird movie again, the next time you show up to school you'll be wearing a dress!" Bree threatened glaring down at the boy.

Tasha choked back a laugh before she spoke. "Kids I almost forgot. Donald said that he had something he wanted to show you once the movie is finished."

"It's not another self-portraite, is it?" Adam cringed.

"No. He wants to see you in the lab." Tasha whispered. And they all nodded heading straight for the elevator.

Chase stopped, "Wait, what about Marcus?"

"Oh, he'll be fine." Tasha said pushing the siblings through the steel doors. "Leo why don't you go help Marcus find the book while Adam, Bree and Chase talk to Donald."

Leo's eyes went wide, "But Mom, what if he tries to skin me alive and wear me like a beautiful, soft and delicate jacket?"

"Leo, do as I said."

He gave a sigh and turned back, "Fine. If I go missing, this is all your fault."

Tasha took a deep breath as she followed the others into the elevator. Marcus is such a nice guy.

Hopefully Leo will let him down gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo mumbled under his breath.

Why does he have to help Marcus find Big D's book?

He already had to sit through an entire movie with him, wasn't that enough torture for one day?

Leo walked to the workspace near the window, where Marcus was supposed to be.

Unfortunately he wasn't.

When dealing with evil, it's best to know where it is at all times. So when Leo realised that he didn't know where the bionic teen was, he started to panic.

"Captain Hamshire?" He walked towards the living room.

"Marcus?"

"Yes, Leo."

"ARGHHH!"

Leo whirled around and found Marcus sitting behind the desk with his feet on glass surface.

"That's quite the set of pipes you've got there," the teen smirked, "I wonder what other kinds of noises you can make."

Leo took a deep breath as he tried to pull some courage together. He walked over to the shelf behind Marcus and pulled out one of the many copies of, "The Davenport Chronicles: An intimate look at the dashing, brilliant, breathtaking creation that is Donald Davenport."

Leo turned to face the teen and dropped the book in his lap, before walking towards the front door. "There."

"Now that you have the book," he opened the door and folded his arms over his chest. "You can leave."

Marcus let out a low chuckle, as he waved his hand and motioned for the door to close. "I don't think so, I mean, mrs. Davenport would be so disappointed if she found out that I just up and left."

Leo looked confused, "And why's that?"

The evil teen stood up from the chair and started tossing the heavy book in his hands. "We had such a meaningful conversation, I don't think I should leave just yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh we talked about you," Marcus smirked, "See she knows how much I really like you, so she encouraged me to tell you. You know: so I know how you feel."

'Mom knows?!'

"You already know how I feel, so what's the point."

"The point, is that now that Tasha Davenport knows. I can do whatever I want and come over whenever I want, and she'll cover for me."

Leo's eyes went wide, "That's not going to happen. My mom isn't going to fall for your tricks."

"Really?" Marcus started walking towards him, "Last time I checked I had your entire family wrapped around my little finger, it's just a matter of time till your mom starts begging me to be her new son-in law."

Leo glared, "In your dreams."

Before he could move Marcus was standing in front of him.

"No, I'm a realistic guy. So believe me when I say, it's only a matter of time till I have you Leo."

The boy gulped, "You'll be waiting a very long time. You need to leave."

"I don't think so," Marcus walked back and flopped down on the couch. "I like it here."

"I know, I like it here too." Leo started, "especially when you're NOT here."

The bionic teen gave a dramatic sigh, "Alright, but only if you do something for me."

"And what's that?"

"Give me a kiss."

Leo snapped, "Get out!"

"Like I said, I like it here." Marcus put his feet up on the couch and folded his hands behind his head, as he lay back. "I'll need some motivation to persuade me to go."

"Whatever, its getting late you'll have to leave eventually." Leo was walking passed the couch, when Marcus spoke.

"Don't count on it." Marcus turned a frown and started dry sobbing. "M-M-Mrs. Daven-port, Leo he... He said he hated me. I really, really like him. I-It hurts so much I think I'm going to die. My D-Dad is out of town until ne- ne, next Friday. Is it O.K if I, if I just stay here till he gets back."

Leo froze, "You wouldn't."

Marcus gave him a feral grin, "Give me a reason not to."

Damn it!

Marcus was going too far. Getting his mom involved?

Now what's he supposed to do?

He does not want to kiss Marcus, but who knows what the bionic teen will get up to if he stays there for a week.

"M-M-Mrs. Davenport, I don't want to be alone." He whined again.

"O.K fine, but after that you leave."

"Deal."

Leo walked towards the couch where Marcus was and leaned down but before he could, Chase's image flashed in his mind and he pulled back.

That is he tried to pull back, because he didn't get very far before Marcus grabbed him and pulled him down.

The next thing he knew he was lying on the couch with Marcus on top of him and the evil teens lips crushing his in a searing kiss.

As soon as he registered what was going on, Leo panicked and pushed against the others shoulders. Marcus pulled back just a bit and Leo gasped for air, until Marcus swooped down again invading the boy's mouth.

Leo pushed harder, despite the fact that his arms were growing weaker. Something was bubbling up in the back of his throat, a noise that was just begging to escape.

Marcus needs to get off, NOW!

It wasn't till they heard the elevator doors open that Marcus pulled away completely, instantly sitting in the red chair in the living room.

Leo gasped, taking in as much air as he could before looking around, Marcus had his head in his hands and Tasha was making her way from the kitchen.

"Are you two-"

"I can't believe you set me up Mom!" Leo interrupted, before running upstairs to his room.

"Leo!" She called after him and was answered with a door slamming loudly.

Tasha cringed and brought her attention to Marcus who sounded like he was crying.

She rushed over and sat next to him on the chair. "I take it, it didn't go very well."

"N-no." The teen leaned into her and Tasha wrapped her arms around him, patting his back.

"It's O.K, I mean at least you know now right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Marcus wiped the tears from his eyes, before he stood up and took the book from where he left it at the end of the couch. "Thanks anyway mrs. Davenport."

"Oh, Marcus I'm so sorry things went so badly."

"It's alright, but I mean, is it O.K if I still come over to see him?"

"Uhm... Marcus I don't think that's such a good-"

"Please, I'd still like for me and Leo to be friends. And if I stay away from him I'd have to stay away from Adam, Bree and Chase too. Their my only friends, I don't talk to anyone else because I'm such a loser. And my families poor and I really miss my grandma-"

Tasha quickly got off the chair and gave Marcus a hug, "O.K, O.K. Marcus calm down. I guess being friends would be a good idea. It might even make Leo hate you a little less."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, come by anytime you like."

The teen gave a smile that effectively broke Tasha's heart in two.

"Thanks mrs. Davenport."

Tasha forced back a tear, "Call me Tasha, everyone else does."

They started walking towards the door and Tasha opened it.

"Actually, I don't remember much about my own mother. But Tasha you're so great. Is it O.K if I call you... Mom?"

And the flood gates opened.

"You can totally call me mom!" She gave him one last hug before the boy walked out the door.

"Good night Marcus."

The door closed and Marcus smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Goodnight, Mom."

That was close.

For a second, he thought that he might have to get rid of Tasha and that would have caused unnecessary complications.

But this, this just makes things easier.

If anyone in the Davenport household has the most control over young mr. Dooley, it's his biological mother Tasha Davenport.

Looks like mom is going to be very useful.

**A/N: Marcus's beef with Clayton will be discussed a bit more later. Next chapter, I'll be releasing the lemon scene. For those interested it will be published separately, although it has a part in the story. Those of innocent mind (bless you) you don't have to read that to understand what's going on. It'll be as clear as humanly possible.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ok, so here's the next one tell me what you think.**

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Fifth period is study hall.

Bree stared at the two sitting across the large round table in disbelief.

How could Leo be so oblivious?

Next to her sat Chase clutching the pen in his hand so hard the plastic was starting to crack.

This has been going on for a while. Everyday Clayton would pick Leo up, take him to school and then drop him off at home after school.

Both Tasha and Leo were convinced that it was because, the heir was just trying to be a good friend. The bionic siblings however knew better.

And so did the rest of Mission Creek high, if those rumours about Clayton's new pet were anything to go by.

Clayton sat next to Leo, apparently showing the boy something on his laptop completely ignorant of the glare that Chase was giving them. As to how Clayton got principle Perry to let him take a laptop to class is a mystery.

"How can he be so blind?" Chase growled trying to will himself to focus on his history project, which was due in only two month's.

"Well," Bree started, "Clayton is being subtle."

"I guess," Chase frowned, "Why didn't _I _notice? I'm supposed to be the super genius here! Why didn't I notice that Leo was getting hit on by him?"

Chase and Leo had been getting very close as of late. The super genius didn't have a lot of friends so Bree always just brushed it off, but still why should _he _have noticed.

"Like I said, he's being subtle... At least subtle enough for Leo to have no clue."

Clayton leaned closer to the boy next to him, placing his arm on the chair's back rest, as he pointed to something on the glowing screen. Leo laughed.

Chase growled, mumbling under his breath.

Bree raised an eyebrow at her brother, "What's with you?"

"Nothing," the super genius said, glaring down at the books in front of him. He started scribbling on a notepad pressing harder after every word. "It's just that, you'd think after everything that happened. Shrimpy over there, would be more cautious about who he picks to be his so called friend."

"Chase."

"I mean, it's not like Clayton tried to kick us out of our home or anything."

Bree repeated, "Chase."

"Even though I told him that I didn't like him hanging out with Clayton."

"Chase!" The girl said finally getting her brothers attention, before she whispered. "Do you like Leo?"

His hand immediately stopped and Chase said nothing, just kept staring at his open book on civil war.

Bree's eyes went wide.

Why didn't she notice this?

"Since when?"

He gave a sigh, "We've been together for two month's so far."

"Together," the speedster moved her chair closer to his. "Like together, together?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

Bree was more than just a little surprised. Sure she's noticed how close Chase and Leo have been getting for a while now. But she honestly didn't see this coming.

Leo laughed again, falling back into the chair. Clayton smiled, letting his eyes slowly drift over the boy.

Bree cringed, "No wonder you're so tense."

Leo might be a pain but he's family, her first friend. The boy is always looking out for them, even if he takes advantage of their bionics sometimes. He has a good heart, it's not that hard to see why Chase likes him. Though he hasn't been around for that long she still cares about him, she looks out for him, protects him.

She heard Chase let out a low growl. When Bree looked up she found Clayton sitting way too close to Leo for it to be strictly platonic, the heir had his arm around Leo's shoulders as he talked about what he had planned after school.

That's it!

If she had to watch some girl all over her boyfriend for this long, she'd be more than just tense.

"Hey Leo."

Leo looked up at the girl, "Yeah."

"Don't forget, you promised to help me after school." Bree chimed.

Leo's eyebrows furrowed, "I did?"

"Yes, you did."

Clayton interrupted, "But Leo we were going to play laser tag today, remember?"

"Can it wait, Bree?" The boy started, "Clayton's got an entire laser tag arena, in his house."

"No it can't, you're supposed to help me work on some strategies for my... uhm- special talents." Bree explained, "You know. For mr.- I mean Dad's projects."

"Project's? What pro-" Leo looked confused until his eyes lit up with recognition and he laughed nervously. "Oh, those projects. I didn't know we had one planned."

"Well we do. Sorry Clayton, maybe next time." Bree said smiling brightly at the heir who just glared at her. She looked to the side and Chase gave her a grateful smile.

"Sorry." Leo said apologetically.

The heir smirked, "It's O.K, Leo." Clayton pulled Leo closer with the arm still wrapped around his shoulders. "There'll be plenty of time to hang out, just the two of us."

While Leo turned his attention back to the laptop screen, both bionic teens glared at the heir.

Bree was fuming.

Leo was her first friend, he might be a pain sometimes but he has a good heart.

Leo is family.

So if anyone is getting him, it's her brother Chase.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday.

Normally Chase would be at physics club and Leo would be with Gordo, running away from Trent and the rest of the football team or hanging out with Clayton.

Today he was being dragged up the stairs to his room by Chase.

Mr. Davenport was getting his weekly wax and Tasha was working. Adam was watching tv downstairs with Bree, apparently she didn't want to work on some mission strategies for her bionics.

In fact the girl just held open the front door while Chase practically manhandled him through the door and up the steps.

The door closed and Leo glared at Chase.

"I forget, what do I always say when you go dragging me around." He gripped his chin as if in thought, "something about pain or bruising..."

"I'm sorry." Chase gave a sigh walking across the room to Leo's bed.

Leo sat next to him also giving a sigh, "This is about Clay, isn't it?"

Chase has been in a bad mood for a while and it only seemed to get worse every time Leo spent time with the heir.

Not that Leo was doing it on purpose, it's just that... Who wouldn't like spending time with their super rich friend? Besides he's really nice, once you get to know him. Plus whenever he was hanging out with Clayton, Marcus didn't mess with him.

It was the usual routine for the evil teen to bother him at school when no one was looking. But since he was always hanging around Clayton and sometimes his bodyguards, Marcus wasn't a problem.

Also, the kiss was still bothering him. The only time he forgot about it was when he was hanging out with Clayton. He was always finding something to distract Leo with.

Whenever he was with Chase he kept feeling guilty.

Should he tell Chase what happened or not?

Would he even believe him anyway?

"Clay?" Chase stood up from the bed. "Yes, this is about Clay."

"Haven't we already talk about this?" Leo sat with his legs crossed and put his head on his hand.

"Actually we have talked about this and yet you are still hanging out with him." The super genius started pacing up and down the room.

"Chase. Clay is just a friend."

"Since when is he Clay?!"

"Since Saturday."

Chase glared at the boy, who rolled his eyes. "If Clayton likes me so much, then why hasn't he made a move yet? We've been hanging out at his place since last week."

"I don't know why! You're telling me you haven't heard the rumours?"

"You mean the same rumours that say that you're woman that dresses like a man?"

Chase kept pacing, "O.K fine, but you have to admit that something's up with Clayton."

Leo hated how insecure Chase was, even when he was trying to make it painfully obvious that he isn't going anywhere.

"So what?"

Chase stopped to stare at Leo. "So what?!"

"So what if Clayton likes me, what does it matter?"

"It matters because-"

"You don't trust me." Leo said simply moving off the bed.

"What? No it's just..."

"You know for a super genius, you're a total and complete idiot." He took Chase's hand and walked backwards towards the bed.

"That makes no sense."

"It means, that I'm not going anywhere. I don't like Clayton," Leo sat down moved back on the bed, urging Chase to follow. "Even though everyone wants a piece of Leo Dooley, he's not interested in anyone else. You need to stop worrying."

"I know and I trust you it's just," Chase started climbing over the boy. "I don't trust Clayton, you don't see the way he looks at you."

Leo lay back on the bed with his arms wrapped around the bionic teens neck. "And how's that?"

"The way that I look at you."

Leo smiled as he kicked of his shoes, "Like you are right now?"

"Yes, now focus."

"I don't get why you're always so insecure."

"You don't know what it's like with you." Chase frowned, kicking off his own shoes, "You don't have bionic's, but you're always saving us and helping out."

The boy's eyebrows furrowed, "That's a bad thing?"

"No, it's good. It's just, you've proved that you don't need bionic's." The super genius stroked Leo's cheek. "I feel like someday you won't need me."

"Won't need you?" Leo started, "Chase, how do you think I plan on getting into college?"

Chase glared, "Leo I'm serious. Clayton could probably give you your own country if he wanted to. How do you know, you won't get sick of me in a few month's? Statistic's show that fifty two percent of relationships end-"

He was cut off when Leo pulled him down and gave him a kiss.

"Most statistics are either wrong or inaccurate, you should know that Boy wonder."

"Yeah, I know." Chase smiled down at the boy tilting his head to the side, "What do you see in Clayton anyway? I don't understand how you can-"

"BLARGH! Enough talking." Leo kissed Chase again pulling the bionic teen flush against his body.

He needed this.

Since Friday night, Leo's been having all kinds of disturbing dreams featuring a certain bionic tormentor. Some of them were the usual horror shows he's learned to associate with Marcus, while others...

The other dreams featured him and Marcus doing things he's only done with Chase. So Leo really needed this.

Marcus was turning his world upside down.

Chase is the only way to make it right again.

_Later that night._

They were all having dinner.

"Bree pass the tomatoes."

"Sure Leo but actually," the girl gave a smile, "I prefer professor and use the magic word."

Chase coughed as he started choking on his food, Leo's eyes went wide. "What?"

"You heard me."

Adam beamed as well, "Yeah Leo, just tell her what you want."

Chase dropped his fork and glared at his siblings, "You were listening, weren't you?"

"You were listening?!"

Tasha stared at the teens in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Leo and Chase were having a very interesting conversation today." Adam explained popping a carrot in his mouth.

"Yeah," Donald said watching them closely, "What about?"

"The nerves system." Bree said brightly, "I for one, had no idea there were so many soft spots on the human body."

"Yeah, I didn't know Leo could make those kinds of noises." Adam's said thoughtfully.

Donald stared at the kids for a few moments until it all finally clicked and he groaned, "Please tell me they didn't... Or at least just not in the lab."

"O.K," Tasha said, thoughrally fed up with being kept out of the loop. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Leo and Chase said simultaneously.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Adam scoffed.

"Trust me mr. Davenport, they were nowhere near the lab. Although they did do an experiment."

"They did an experiment somewhere in the house? Leo you know how dangerous that is." Tasha scolded.

"Oh its alright Tasha," Bree started, "I'm sure they were careful."

"They'd better be." Donald warned. "Or else no more _experiments_ until Adam graduates."

"What?!" Leo froze.

Adam and Bree started laughing loudly.

"Donald isn't that a bit harsh."

"Trust me if you knew what kind of experimenting they were doing. You'd agree."

"He can't exactly stop us." Chase mumbled under his breath, unfortunately Donald heard him.

"By the way Chase, in case you were wondering your chips control more than just your bionic's."

Adam and Bree stopped laughing. The entire table stared at the scientist in total and complete silence, while Tasha just looked confused.

Adam spoke first, "You're joking, right?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus was fuming.

He stomped into the lair, glaring at everything and nothing at the same time.

The bionic teen's fists clinched, as he loudly paced up and down.

"Marcus! Knock it off, I'm trying to watch Funeral mishaps." A voice echoed in the room.

"S-Sorry Dad!"

"This is about the Dooley kid, isn't it?"

Yes, this has everything to do with the Dooley kid.

Leo Francis freakin Dooley.

Marcus went over to the Davenport household after school and found Adam and Bree on the couch watching tv. Chase and Leo were upstairs for what Bree referred to as 'a much needed talk'.

So he left.

Well he didn't really leave, just stood at the place he always stands in when he watches Leo.

What he saw will be burned in his mind forever.

Leo, his obsession for the past few month with Chase. Doing... That!

After Friday, Marcus honestly thought that he'd levelled the playing field. That one more push and Leo would willingly be his, but he was wrong.

It's like the kiss never even happened.

"You know, Lucy Briggs still thinks your cute."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Dad I am not going out with her!"

"Her father owns two pizza parlours and a Froyo franchise, is all I'm saying." The disembodied voice gave a sigh, "Look if you want the kid so bad, stop playing games and do something about it. Your teenage mood swings are getting on my nerves."

He's right, if helping Leo see the light doesn't work. Then its time to _make _him see it.

"You're right dad. It's time to end the games."

**A/N: there it was. The previously mentioned lemon is up and titled **_**The benefits of dating a nerd**_**. Check it out if you want.**

**Marcus and his Dad are right its time to end it. Almost done kids.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: next chapter. Marcus is a bit harsh, but it had to be done. This will be part one of my version of **_**Leo vs. Evil**_**. Big plans for part two. **

**A few things first. I know things don't exactly happen this way. But I use the episodes more as a guide than a script so, things that happen soon might only happen later and vice versa.**

**I cannot be the only one who hated the fact that Marcus was an android. Personally I was devastated. So in this story he's just bionic.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Clayton was obsessed, at least... he used to be.

Things have changed.

Leo Dooley has been the object of his obsession for a few months now and he still is. In a way.

Don't misunderstand, he still wants Leo. His reasons for wanting him however have changed.

The tragic cliché of the rich boy who wanted what he couldn't have. A heart breaking story that had Clayton frustrated in more ways than you can imagine.

But after all the time he's spent with Leo, the heir's feelings on the boy changed. It wasn't about getting what he wants simply because he wanted it anymore. He wanted Leo because he likes him, as strange as it sounds.

The heir has never really liked anyone before. When you could have anyone you wanted whenever you wanted them, dating seemed more like a chore.

But with Leo he actually had to work for it, which was something Clayton's never really had to do before. He had to put actual effort into getting the boy's attention.

For example the whole Pig Zombies thing.

Clayton didn't even know what Pig Zombies were before Leo. He only got the game to impress the boy and to be honest he hates those movies, but Leo loves them so he has to grin and bare it.

Somehow what Leo wanted was more important. Which was weird because Clayton has never wanted to put someone else first.

But he did.

Less than a month and he's already falling for the boy, instead of it being the other way around like he initially planned.

"We've almost arrived at the mansion sir, will master Leo be joining you this afternoon?" a voice said over the intercom, as the limo moved at an even pace down the road.

Clayton leaned back into the leather seat, "No, he won't."

The Davenports have been keeping Leo occupied all week. If it wasn't one of their fathers project's, it was because Bree insisted on Leo helping her with some other thing.

Of course Clayton knew better. He knew the Davenport siblings were just trying to keep Leo away from him, but there was no way of doing anything about it without looking clingy and scaring the boy off.

"I see," the car was silent for a few moments until the voice spoke again. "Master Leo really is very fond of you, sir."

The heir gave a sigh, "I don't want him to be fond of me, Jameson."

"Then what do you want from him?"

"I-"

Clayton was cut off as the limo suddenly came to a thumping halt. He was thrown onto the other side of the car, slamming into the seats on the opposite side.

They must have hit something.

The one time he forgets to wear a seat belt.

The heir rolled onto his back and groaned as a sharp pain throbbed in his head.

"Master Harrington!... Master Harrington are- alright?!" The intercom was muffled and full off static.

"What... happened?" Clayton groaned, pushing himself up on his arms. Something warm and wet felt like it was trickling down his forehead.

"There-...someone-someone. Road-"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo gave a sigh as the super genius tossed an arm around his neck.

It was three fifteen and the school halls were already empty. If there's one thing the students of Mission Creek fear more than all else, its being cornered by principle Perry after school.

Chase however insisted on them staying so they could get some extra books from Leo's locker before they went home, so he could help the boy study.

Stupid chemistry test.

Although Leo didn't really mind. The distraction of studying with Chase would keep his mind off of Marcus.

The evil teen had been acting strangely all week. Other than the fact that Marcus wasn't messing with him like he usually did. Leo noticed how Marcus kept staring at him whenever Adam, Bree and Chase weren't paying attention.

Not that the staring was anything new, but somehow Marcus seemed... sad. Leo actually started feeling sorry for him. Not enough for him to forget that he was evil, just enough to make the boy's mind wander into some very strange places.

If he wasn't already dating Chase, would Marcus be an option?

Probably not. After all, Chase or no Chase, Marcus is still evil.

Girls always go for the bad boys, the same couldn't possibly apply to him, could it? Leo would be lying if he said he didn't find Marcus attractive, as insane as it sounds to his own ears.

But Marcus's looks weren't the problem.

"Don't forget your Algebra book." The super genius suddenly said interrupting his thoughts.

"What for?" Leo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "That test isn't for another three weeks."

"Exactly. There isn't much time left, you should get started as soon as possible."

Leo rolled his eyes, 'I just had to fall for the super nerd.'

Chase is a good guy. A bit of a pain sometimes, but still a good guy.

Chase was his brother and best friend, now he's his boyfriend. It all kinda happened in a blur.

First he was hanging out with Janelle, next he's staring wide eyed as the bionic teen kissed him senseless. Things moved pretty quickly after that, too quickly in fact.

By the time a month had passed, he and Chase had been together for almost a month. Time sure flies when you're dating a super human.

Still, regardless of how fast they were moving, he wouldn't change anything. As soppy as it sounds, at this point Chase is his world.

"Can we please go now?" Bree groaned, she and Adam were standing by the schools entrance. "It's a miracle we haven't run into principle Perry yet."

"I can not look at another one of her calendars again," Adam cringed. "I'm still having nightmares about July."

"Yeah we need to leave." Leo closed his locker with a slam, Chase nodded and they walked over towards the other bionic siblings.

"Hey guys."

Leo flinched and resisted the urge to whirl around, Chase rolled his eyes at the boy and pulled away.

Marcus.

"Hey Marcus, what's up?" Bree chimed.

"I was just on my way home." Marcus smiled, letting his eyes linger on Leo for just a second longer than normal.

"Well then you should probably get going."

"Actually, we just got a sick new flat screen tv. You guys wanna come over and check it out?"

"Is it as sick as your face, because that would be pretty sick." Leo said folding his arms over his chest.

"Sure, Marcus. We'd love to-"

"No. We wouldn't." Chase was cut off when Leo grabbed his arm and started pushing them out through the entrance. Completely ignoring their protests.

As soon as the three were out of sight Leo turned towards Marcus. "Nice try, Captain Hamshire. Their not falling for that one."

He turned to walk back out, but the large double doors closed before he could. Leo turned around and found Marcus smirking at him, like he hasn't been staring at the boy like a kicked puppy for a week.

Obviously someone got their evil back.

"Hey Leo." Marcus started, "I see you're not hanging out with Clayton."

"Clay wasn't at school today." Leo said folding his arms over his chest. "Now tell me what you want so I can say NO and get out of here."

"I was just wondering if you knew why _Clay _wasn't at school today." Marcus started walking towards him. "You have heard about the accident haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know?" Marcus gasped. "There was a hit and run just outside of the Harrington estate yesterday."

Leo's eyes widened, "What?!"

"It was tragic. Glass everywhere, the limo was practically bent in half. It took hours before help arrived, it's a miracle anyone survived. No one's really sure what happened."

"Is Clayton-"

'Wait.'

How does Marcus know all this? Word spreads pretty fast at Mission Creek and with Clayton being as popular as he is, Leo should have heard about the accident hours ago.

That's when it hit him.

"What did you do?"

"You know what I think?" Marcus started walking towards Leo making the boy move back. "I think he got in someone's way."

"Marcus, what did you-"

"Don't worry Leo, _Clay _is fine." By now Leo was backed up against the wall with Marcus standing right in front of him. "I'd be more worried about my own family if I were you."

"My-"

"You see, their in my way. And I can really only think of one way to get rid of them."

Leo scoffed, "Oh please. You don't stand a chance against Adam, Bree and Chase."

"Maybe not," Marcus said dramatically, before raising an eyebrow, "But I bet Tasha would be easy enough."

Leo froze, "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"You can't! My mom has absolutely nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, poor naïve Leo." Marcus drawled, "I'm bionic, there's very little I can't do. Now as for what I won't do, that all depends on you."

The boy glared up at him. "What do you want?"

"You already know what I want," the evil teen whispered darkly, tracing a finger along Leo's jaw. "But that might take some time so for now, how about we test out your cooperation skills by having you do one little thing?"

"And what's that?"

"Break up with Chase."

"...what?"

"You heard me," Marcus smirked, grabbing Leo's chin tightly and forcing the boy to look into his eyes, pleased with the horrified look on his face. "Break up with Chase or Mommy is toast." He gave Leo a quick peck on the lips and pulled away.

"You have till tomorrow."

The evil teen waved his hands making the door open and walked away, leaving a shell shocked Leo behind. The boy slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

What's he supposed to do?

Just break up with Chase? He can't do that, regardless of the fact that he doesn't want to end their relationship, Chase would hate him.

They passed the point of no return, they can't break up now.

But if he doesn't end it and what Marcus said about Clayton is true, Tasha would get hurt if he didn't.

So what now?

Who does he choose? His boyfriend or his mom?

Sadly the right choice is kind off obvious.

He has to break up with Chase.

Just then, his phone vibrated in his pants pocket. Chase was probably telling him to hurry up, so they could get started.

If only they'd believed Leo when he told them that Marcus is-

"That's it!"

Leo quickly got up and ran out the doors.

If Leo can prove that Marcus is bionic, then Adam Bree and Chase even Big D and his mom would believe him. Then there wouldn't be a need to sacrifice anything.

Best idea he's ever had.

**A/N: gonna try and update faster cause my first semester starts in a few weeks, who knows how long it'll take for me to update after that.**

**Please review. Tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: O.K Leo vs Evil part two**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters. **

Leo walked into the lair, eyes slightly wide as he looked around. When he followed Marcus home, he didn't expect to get this kind off dirt on him, but he wasn't about to complain.

The boy turned on the camera on his phone and took aim.

"BAM. Evil lair." He whispered before moving to the other side of the room towards a large cage like object.

"BAM. Marcus capsule." Leo turned around and took a picture of the first thing he saw.

"BAM. Marcus- MARCUS?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo turned to run away but the bionic teen grabbed his arm and dragged the boy back across the room.

"You shouldn't have come here, Leo."

"I completely agree." The boy said laughing nervously, "if you could just show me the way out."

To say that Marcus was surprised to see Leo there was an understatement, he wasn't exactly sure how to handle this situation. On one hand, the boy had gotten dangerously close to exposing his secret if that cell phone and all that clicking is anything to go by.

On the other hand... Since he's already here, Marcus might as well have a little fun with him.

"Leo. I can't do that, not when I have you right where I want you." Marcus said grinning down at the boy.

"Yeah well you see, I don't want to be here so..." Leo pulled back trying to get away, but Marcus just tightened his grip forcing him to stay.

"Have you done it yet?"

"Have I done what?" Leo said trying wiggle out from the teens grip.

The bionic teen traced a finger down the side of Leo's throat instantly making him freeze, "Have you broken up with Chase yet?"

Leo glared, "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't give in to terrorist demands."

Marcus's eyes narrowed as he stared at the boy. Why is Leo being so difficult?

"Aren't you forgetting our little deal?"

"You mean the one where you threatened to hurt my mom," Leo tugged his arm again, "How could I forget."

Even he had to admit that, that was pretty low. Marcus didn't have anything against Tasha, she's worth more to him alive than dead. But he couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something.

The bionic teen gave a sigh, the grip on Leo's arm lessening just a bit. "I'm not all bad you know."

"Really," Leo scoffed "I never would've been able to tell. What with the blackmail and all."

"Leo."

Leo's face filled with obvious surprised at hearing Marcus's voice soften along with his expression. The bionic teen pulled him into a nearby chair and Leo reluctantly sat down, while Marcus crouched down in front of him. "This isn't some kind of game where I'm just trying to get to Adam, Bree and Chase. I really do like you and I'd never do anything to hurt you-"

"You've tried to kill me more times than I can count."

That much was true.

"That's before-"

"Before what?!"

"Before-" Marcus stopped and stared down at the floor for a few moments. What was he supposed to say? "That's before I found out that you're not exactly straight after watching you and Chase kiss?"

Somehow Marcus didn't think that would go down too well.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Leo's glare fell and his eyes went wide.

"I said I'm sorry, it'll never happen again."

Leo gave him a sceptical look, "It'll never happen again?"

"Yes."

And he meant it. He has no intention of hurting Leo... you know, as long as Leo cooperates.

"What about Adam, Bree and Chase?"

"They still have to go." Marcus took his hand, drawing circles on the back.

"Why do you want to destroy them so badly?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah well I'm not breaking up with Chase." The boy said standing up from the chair. "So you can let go of that little fantasy." He made to walk away when Marcus caught his arm and pulled Leo's back against his chest.

"I can't stand to see you with him," Marcus warned. "If you don't break up with Chase, there will be consequences. I'd rather not have to get rid of Tasha just to prove a point. But I will."

Marcus felt a shiver go down his spine and he breathed deeply. Holding Leo that close made images keep flashing in his head. Images of Leo on the bed moaning loudly, it took every shred of self control Marcus had to stop himself from pushing the boy down and having his way with him.

The evil teen pulled himself together, trying to get his mind off of the very dangerous path it was headed down and gave an evil grin.

"But don't worry, I'm not going to do it myself."

Leo turned his head slightly to look at the teen. "What are you talking about?"

Marcus moved out from behind the boy but kept one arm around his shoulders. He started clicking on the control console with his free hand. "I'm talking about this."

Suddenly a hole opened on the floor, an orange and silver device appeared making Leo give a snort.

"That? What are you going to do, make her vacuum to death?"

"Nope."

A loud mechanical sound went off and Leo's eyes went wide. The seemingly harmless vacuum machine got a lot bigger and a lot scarier.

"Beautiful isn't it." Marcus squeezed Leo in a side hug. "See this way it'll be quick, painless. Tasha won't feel a thing."

"It doesn't look quick and painless." Leo squeaked looking horrified.

"Compared to what I would do, this is nothing. You see I'm not as nice, I'm not as patient either." Marcus let go of the boy and leaned down until their faces were just inches apart. "Break it off with Chase."

Just then a loud voice echoed in the lair, making the evil teen stand up straight.

"MARCUS! Did you remember to get the artificial sweetener?"

Marcus gave an annoyed sigh, "Yes I did!"

"Well I can't FIND it, so obviously you didn't."

"Its in the pantry, Dad!"

The lair was silent for a moment.

"Got it." The disembodied voice said. "This needs to stop Marcus, I don't like playing hide and seek with my food."

Marcus turned back only to find that Leo was gone. The evil teen cursed himself for forgetting to take the boy's cell phone before he left.

They might need to speed things up a little more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo stood outside of the lab doors, pacing back and forth. The boy put his hands on his head in frustration.

He was so close, if that teleporter hadn't destroyed his phone everyone would know the truth. Marcus would be busted and he wouldn't be wrecking his brain trying to decide on what to do.

The worst part was showing all of them the entrance to Marcus's evil lair and still not being able to prove anything. The control console inside the barbecue was gone and there was no way to show any one what he saw.

Yet again Captain Eyebrows held all the cards and he was backed up into a corner.

Leo sank down to the floor and pulled his legs up against his chest, resting his head on his knees.

He knows what he's supposed to do.

There's no way Tasha could handle that dust bunnies annihilator on her own and even if he told Adam, Bree and Chase about Marcus's threat. They wouldn't believe him.

Leo knows what he should do, he just really didn't want to do it.

The sound of the labs doors opening came from in front of him followed by a slightly panicked voice.

"Leo what's wrong? Are you O.K?"

Chase.

The super genius put a hand on his shoulder, crouching down next to the boy.

Leo could feel a faint stinging in his eyes and clamped them shut, forcing back a sob.

"Leo what-"

"It's over Chase."

Chase frowned wrapping his arms around Leo's huddled form. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean I can't do this anymore." Leo's voice was muffled but obviously strained like the boy was crying.

"Can't do what? Why are you crying?" Chase removed one of his arms and tried to get Leo to look at him. "What's going on?"

Leo clumsily wiped his face as he pushed the super genius away and stood. "What's going on is that were done! It's over Chase, I'm breaking up with you."

Chase's eyes went wide and he got up as well but before he could say anything, Leo turned and walked to the elevator. Pushing the buttons on the control panel until the doors closed.

He leaned against the wall, feeling like a hole was tearing itself open in his chest and let the tears flow over his face.

A loud ding went off and the elevator doors opened, to reveal Adam standing on the other side with a bowl full of popcorn.

As soon as Adam saw Leo he dropped his popcorn and rushed inside. "Leo are you O.K? What's wrong?"

Leo gave a brief chuckle, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "What's the point, you won't believe me anyway."

Adam frowned, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders. "You can still tell me. Maybe you'll feel better."

Leo looked up at him and sniffed, "I doubt it."

**A/N: yeah... I know. **

**Anyway next chapter will be the last. **

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last one.**

**This got really, really long. So it might be very very confusing. Please forgive me. I wanted this done cause I've gotta go kick some ass at my apartment building tomorrow. Landlord problems just two weeks before school starts.**

**I haven't even moved in yet!**

**Anyway silly problems aside, I'm super excited about this one. It took me a while to write the fight scene's so if they suck, my bad.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters. **

Chase stood there completely shocked.

What's going on?!

'Did Leo just break up with me?' The super genius thought, not understanding the words even as he tried to repeat them to himself over and over again.

Why?

Did he do something wrong? Was this because Chase didn't believe him when he accused Marcus of being evil?

That never bothered Leo before, so what's going on? Chase sank down to the floor where he found the boy only a few minutes earlier.

It didn't make any sense. Why would Leo break up with him, everything was fine wasn't it? Leo seemed fine, he was fine at school.

He was happy.

But that isn't the Leo, Chase just saw.

He was sitting there on the floor all huddled up, obviously crying. The super genius has never seen Leo cry.

Well except for that one time when they were watching Bambie but that doesn't count.

Leo never cries, not even when he's being tormented by Trent or when he's staring death in the face, because he showed up on one of their missions trying to help.

Never.

Not once!

So why was he crying now?!

The super genius is a scientist at heart. For every reaction there's a catalyst, an original action.

Something was very wrong.

And until Leo gives Chase some answers. This "Break up" doesn't count.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donald stood in the middle of the cage right after Marcus spoke to Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Glaring at the evil teens back.

"Marcus how could you do this, you were their friend?!"

"How? It was easy. All I had to do was gain their trust," Marcus rotated the chair to face Donald. "And they fell for every single thing I said."

The scientist folded his arms across his chest. "I can't believe Tasha actually thought that you had a crush on Leo, when all this time he was just protecting us from you. He's been right this whole time."

"Actually they were both right." Douglas had walked into the lair, standing in front of the laser cage. Marcus got up and disappeared in some other part of the lair.

"Hello Donnie."

"Hello Duggie."

Douglas narrowed his eyes in frustration, "I hate it when you call me Duggie!"

Donald narrowed his eyes in return, "I hate it when you call me Donnie."

"Donnie!"

"Duggie!"

"What do you want, Douglas?"

"Oh. I just came to reclaim what's mine." Douglas smirked as he walked over to the chair that Marcus was sitting in.

"You're not getting your hands on Adam, Bree and Chase." Donald snapped, flinching away from the laser bars that almost zapped him.

"I don't think so. You see once they get here, everything will fall into place."

"Yeah right, dr. Evil. Or should I say nurse practitioner evil since you flunked out of med school." the scientist scoffed glaring at his brother.

"I did not flunk out." Douglas protested. "I got kicked out for screaming too loud when I saw the needles."

"Whatever you say. Wait what did you mean by, they were both right? Does Marcus actually like Leo?"

Douglas made a face, "Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"It's true?!" Donald screeched, "Since whe-"

"Oh, Look who's here." The evil brother interrupted grinning at the monitors in front of the control console. "Time to get this started."

"You won't win, Douglas." Donald started, "They will defeat you."

"You forget, I have my own bionic weapon." Douglas got up from the chair and walked towards the entrance. "Marcus!"

The evil teen came running into the room coming to a halt in front of Donald's cage. "Is it time?"

"It is, your friends are here. Go take care of it."

"Done." Marcus gave one glance at Donald, his eyes glowing a bright green.

'Is this what Leo's been dealing with?'

The evil teen strolled past Douglas, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"C'mon man! You're just going to leave your creator hanging?!" Douglas called after him giving an exasperated sigh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is it, I don't hear mr. Davenport crying like a baby." Adam asked standing next to Bree.

"Trust me guys, this is the place." Chase said staring at the wall in front of them.

Adam watched Chase carefully, surprised that his brother was holding up so well despite everything that's happened.

Things had been tense over the past few days. Leo breaking up with Chase, created an awkward tension that none of them had ever experienced before.

Chase kept trying to get Leo to talk to him. Determined in the knowledge that something was wrong, that there's a reason why Leo broke up with him, so he wanted to find out what that was.

Bree noticed how hard it was for Leo and tried to get the super genius to back off, to let it go before it tore him apart. Regardless of the fact that she agreed with Chase, that something was wrong she still tried to get Chase to back off. Because losing two brothers was not an option.

For his part Adam was slowly stewing in his own shame.

He knew exactly what was wrong, Leo told him everything. About Marcus threatening Tasha, what happened in the lair, he even knew about the kiss that Marcus gave Leo the night they'd invited him over for movie night.

At the time, Adam didn't believe it. Not a word of it.

The bionic teen just assumed that Leo was making up excuses for breaking up with Chase, he even told the boy as much.

But after finding out for themselves, that Marcus really is evil Adam's mind all but shut down.

~FLASHBACK~

Bree and Chase were in the garage, getting the bionic car ready.

They all knew that mr. Davenport would kill them once he found out that they drove it again, but they figured that rescuing the scientist would make up for it.

Adam went back inside the lab and found Leo sitting at his work station making sure their communicators were working when Adam walked up to him.

The bionic teen scooped Leo up in a bear hug and wailed "I am so sorry!"

Leo gasped as his body was cut off from any and all sources of oxygen, "...for what?"

"Not believing you, I-"

"Adam I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." Adam said putting the boy down, who started taking deep breaths. Leo gave Adam's arm a pat leaning against the table for support. "It wasn't your fault, Captain Eyebrows pulled a fast one on you."

"But, this is great. We should tell Chase about-" the bionic teen was already turning to leave when Leo grabbed his arm.

"No! No, we can't tell Chase anything."

Adams eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But if you tell Chase the truth then-"

"Then he'll beat himself up for not being able to protect me and letting Marcus push me that far." Leo gave a sigh sinking into a chair. "I can't tell him Adam, not yet. You guys need to focus if you're going to beat Marcus."

"But-"

"Adam promise me you won't tell Chase."

Adam bit his lip. He's never been very good at keeping secrets, but Leo has a point. They've never had to fight against bionic's before, other than Leo's com set they were heading into this completely blind. If they were going to bring mr. Davenport back, they needed Chase to be completely focussed.

"O.K, fine I promise."

"Promise what?"

Chase was standing in the doorway, eyeing both of them suspiciously.

"I aah, promised to... Take pictures." Adam smiled. "Wants to see the action, poor little guy."

The super genius gave his brother an incredulous look, "Adam, mr. Davenport in in trouble. There's no time for pictures, now come on!"

Adam laughed before rushing out the door. Chase stood still staring at Leo who was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Leo-"

"Not now, Chase." The boy said not looking up from the laptop screen in front of him. "You guys have to rescue, Big D remember?"

"Yeah, I just... I wish you'd let me help you." The super genius turned around and walked out the lab.

~END FLASHBACK~

"How are we supposed to do this if we can't even find a way in?" Bree asked walking towards the wall.

"Oh I know!" Adam piped up, "How about we order pizza and see what happens."

Chase rolled his eyes, "Adam that'll never work."

"O.K it doesn't have to be pizza. It can be chinese, mexican, whatever you want."

_"Guys focus," Leo said through the communicators. "You need to find a way in. Once you do, I can tell you where to go."_

"Wait, the night you found Marcus's lair was the night you-"

_"Chase don't." Leo gave a sigh, "Concentrate, we need to help, Big D."_

Chase took a deep breath. "O.K, there must be some kind of trigger mechanism that controls the wall."

"I've got this. Stand back." Adam said taking a few steps toward the wall. "Open sesame!"

"Adam that won't-"

Bree was cut off when a doorway suddenly appeared in the wall. "Congratulations, your hidden ability is controlling vinyl siding."

Adam gave a large grin while his siblings patted him on the back.

"Well well well, look who's here."

The bionic siblings turned and found Marcus leaning against the side of the opening.

"Marcus."

"Where is mr. Davenport?" Bree demanded.

"Aww, do the little bionic babies miss their daddy?" The teen said giving a pout.

"How could you do this Marcus?" Chase said taking a few steps forward. "We thought you were our friend."

"Yeah you fell for that one hook, line and sinker." Marcus walked forward making Chase walk back. "Who would have guessed that all this time, Leo was right. And the best part is none of you knew that I was just like you."

Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Half Irish?"

"Bionic! I'm bionic!" Marcus gave an exasperated sigh, before looking around them. "By the way, where is Leo?"

"None of your business." Adam snapped angrily earning puzzled looks form his siblings.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. I'll just go pick him up later."

Chase paused, "What?"

"No you won't." Moving at bionic speed, Bree grabbed Marcus's arm. "Your going to take us to mr. Davenport, right now."

The evil teen just moved away, leaning against the wall. "You're going to have to move faster than that, cupcake."

Adam stepped forward,"Let's see how you handle this." And activated his heat vision, Marcus activated his as well sending the taller teen, tumbling to the ground.

"Adam!"

Marcus looked to the side and found Chase glaring at him. "You wanna give it a try?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The super genius bit back taking a battle stance.

Marcus chuckled, walking to the side with Chase mirroring his movements. "I'm surprised you're holding up so well. I mean if I got dumped-"

Chase paused, "How do you know about that?"

"Oh Leo didn't tell you?" The evil teen asked in mock shock, until a smirk appeared on his face. "I'm the reason he broke up with you."

"You... What?"

"Yeah, Leo's mine now. I've got him wrapped around my little finger." Marcus moved at bionic speed to whisper in Chase's ear. "I wonder what else I can wrap him around."

He moved back smirking at the super genius and took a battle stance, "Now let's get this over with, I have date tonight."

Chase's eyes narrowed and rage burned in his gaze. He leaped up into the air and twirled at an incredible speed kicking the evil teen and knocking him unconscious.

He stood over Marcus while Adam and Bree ran up to him.

"Wow, when did you learn to do that?"

"Shower." Chase mumbled, staring down at the evil teen. "Leo what's going on?"

_"Chase, you guys need to find Big D."_

Chase ignored him, "Adam?"

"Leo's right, we need to go." Adam said grabbing the super genius to push him through the opening in the wall. With Bree following close behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bree paced around the small enclosure, giving an exasperated sigh. At this point, the speedster was ready to call it a day.

No, a year!

Not only have things been tense at home, but now they find out that mr. Davenport wasn't their real father.

Everything was spinning out of control. First Marcus lies to them, then Leo flips everything on its head by breaking up with Chase and now they find out that their whole lives were nothing but one big lie.

Seriously what is going on?

Speaking of Leo, Bree didn't miss Marcus's comment earlier. Did he really break up with Chase, because of Marcus?

Bree has spent the past few days with Leo in his room. Trying to find out what happened only for the boy to refuse to say anything, while he tried and failed to force back the tears. This break up was tearing Leo apart, he obviously didn't want to dump Chase.

So why suddenly go running to Marcus?

Leo hates Marcus, why would he break up with Chase just to go out with someone who he's despised since the moment he met them.

It didn't make sense.

Douglas walked into the room and Adam glared. "Let us out of here!"

"Can't do that. See I have big plans for you, plans that are going to bring in big money."

Bree walked to the front of the cage, "Why do you even need us anyway, I mean you already have Marcus and obviously a barbour with a sense of humour." The girl said waving her hand toward the bionic capsule on the other side of the lair.

"True," Douglas gave a brief nod, "But Marcus has been with me for years, he's my right hand man. See while you guys are out there starting catastrophes and destroying cities, Marcus will be here taking care of business."

"So we're your super soldiers, while Marcus is a henchmen." Chase summarised, "Somehow that is the most sane thing I've heard all day."

Douglas sat down in a chair in front of the console, when something caught his eye and he smirked.

The Davenports could see the monitor from their cage, Leo was outside pulling a wagon. "Look who showed up to be a hero," the evil brother laughed. "This one isn't even bionic. I can take him out with the sprinklers."

"Leave him alone." Bree shouted getting as close to the laser bars as she could without touching them.

"Don't worry princess, I won't touch him. Marcus wouldn't allow it." Douglas stood up, "Marcus!"

The bionic capsule opened and Marcus stepped out.

"Your little boyfriend is here." Douglas said waving his hand towards the monitors. "I don't want to know what you do with him, just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

"It'll be my pleasure." Marcus gave a large grin before darting out the door.

"Hey." Douglas said nodding towards Adam, who stared back at him blankly.

"Yeah."

"You're not gay too, are you?"

Adam's face scrunched up in thought. "... I don't think so."

"Good, better than these two." The man cringed, "Knowing something I created turned out to be queer makes my skin crawl."

"Wait," Donald started. "If it bothers you so much, then why-"

"Marcus has all of their abilities, so he's still unstable." Douglas explained. "That Dooley kid and Froyo are the only things keeping him from taking out everything from here to Siberia. I might not like it, but Marcus hasn't glitched in months."

"So it's true then," Chase sat down on the floor of the cage. "He really did dump me for, Marcus."

Adam frowned, "No Chase that's not-"

"Aw, don't worry I doubt Marcus would want to share but I could always just make you an android clone of the little twerp. What do you say?" Douglas asked leaning toward the cage.

Chase lifted his head and glared at the man, "I'd say that's the creepiest thing I've ever heard."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged walking out of the lair.

"I still can't believe it." The super genius lowered his head arms braced on his knees.

"You shouldn't," Bree started. "It doesn't make sense, Leo hates Marcus why would he suddenly go out with him?"

Donald narrowed his eyes in thought, "That's a good question."

"This is all my fault. I should've-"

"Chase stop. Its not your fault that Leo broke up with you, it was Marcus." Adam said drawing everyone's attention.

"I think we've already established that Adam." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"No, I mean." Adam bit his lip, hopefully Leo won't be too mad. "Marcus threatened to hurt Tasha."

"WHAT?!" Bree, Chase and Donald said simultaneously.

"Marcus told Leo that if he didn't break up with you, that he'd send this giant vacuum robot thing, to get rid of her."

Giant vacuum robot thing. Surprisingly enough that actually makes sense.

"Adam, why didn't you say anything?!" Chase quickly stood up glaring at his brother.

Adam shrank back, "At first I didn't believe him, but after we found out about Marcus, I did and I wanted to tell you but Leo made me promise I wouldn't."

"That's what you were promising this morning?" Chase said as the memory came back to him.

"Wait," Donald's face scrunched up in confusion. "What giant vacuum robot thing?"

"Damn it Leo!" The super genius cursed in frustration, pushing his fingers through his hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The com set's weren't working and Leo had no idea what he was walking into.

After watching the Days of our lives moment on the monitor. Eddie showed him the weapons vault and now the boy was standing right outside of Casa del evil itself.

Things between him and Chase might have been tense as of late, but Leo wasn't about to let that stop him from helping out.

Even if Chase hates him now, at least he'd be alive to do it.

"Look out bad guys! Our hero arrives pulling his powerful weapons in his little red wagon!" Eddie laughed from the watch on Leo's wrist earning a glare.

"It was either this or my mom's leopard print bag, I made a choice now deal with it."

"Well mr. Hero, how are you going to get in?"

Leo stared at the wall, "There has to be some way to make it open, I just need to figure out what it is."

The boy walked over to the wagon full of weapons, trying to find something that might help when-

"Hello Leo."

"ARGHHH!" Leo spun around to find Marcus standing in the doorway, grinning smugly.

"What are you doing here?"

Leo pulled himself together giving the evil teen a glare, "I came to get my family back."

"Your family?" Marcus walked towards him, "well Tasha's back home, isn't she?"

"I mean Adam, Bree, Chase and my dad."

"Oh them, their inside." Marcus smirked, "Speaking of Chase, I hear he got dumped."

Leo took a step back trying to get some distance.

"He looks absolutely devastated." Marcus reached out and took the boy's hand. "Good job."

"Yeah you got what you wanted." Leo ripped his hand out if the other's grip and glared. "Now you stay away from my mom. That's the deal, right?"

"I'm a man of my word." Marcus said raising his hands in surrender.

"Good, now where's my family."

"Uh uh uh, they weren't part of the deal."

"Marcus-"

"Leo, if you want to see them you're going to have to make me."

"Fine," Leo bent down and took out one of the hundreds of weapons he'd brought with him, aiming one at Marcus. "There. Now where are they?"

Marcus smirked and waved his hand making the device in Leo's hand fly into the air.

The boy's eyes widened, before he bent down to get another one. But Marcus used his heat vision to vapourise them before he could. "No!"

The evil teen gave a dramatic sigh, "Leo, there's only one way for you to persuade me to do something. Do you remember what that is?"

"No way!" Leo snapped, "you've already made me dump Chase. I am not-"

The boy was suddenly grabbed and pulled against Marcus's chest, the bionic teen crushed their lips together. Leo froze, not making a single move.

Marcus pulled away and smiled. "I guess, that'll be enough for now." Before Leo could say a word, Marcus pulled him along right into the lair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Leo! Are you alright?" Donald asked quickly moving to the front of the laser cage. Adam, Bree and Chase went with him, watching as Marcus dragged the boy into the room.

"Oh I'm just peachy, how about you?" Leo drawled sarcastically, trying to avoid the very pissed gaze that was directed towards him coming from Chase

"Let him go, Marcus!" Bree said, glaring at Marcus.

"Nope." Marcus pulled Leo along before opening his capsule, tossing the boy inside and closing it.

"Hey!" Leo scrambled up to his feet. "Let me out of here!"

"No can do." Marcus shoved his hands in his pockets, "You're staying in here until you learn to behave."

"Yeah, you'll be waiting a very long time!"

Douglas walked in and gave a sigh, "C'mon Marcus, in your capsule? Why don't you just put him in one of the rooms upstairs."

"Because he might get out, this way I can keep an eye on him."

"You know, you wouldn't be doing anything like this if you just went out with Lucy Briggs like I told you."

"She smells like marinara sauce and aftershave. So just get off my case, Dad!"

"Fine!" Douglas turned back, "Let's go, we have work to do."

"I'll see you later, Leo." Marcus winked at the boy in his capsule, making sure to give Chase a smirk before following his father out of the room.

Leo looked around the lair noticing the monitors on the other side of the room, one of the screens was surveillance footage of the lairs entrance. The boy cringed.

"You guys saw everything didn't you?"

"Jip." Bree nodded.

"You called me Dad." The scientist said smiling broadly.

"At least they saw it from a distance, I was actually caught in between."

Donald gasped, "Is that Eddie?!"

"Don't give me that look," Leo started. "I didn't want to bring him, he took over my watch."

"What are you complaining about? I'm in an aeroplane catalogue watch, the only one suffering here is me."

"Leo why didn't you tell me?" Chase growled glaring at the boy.

"I- wh.. Umm. Told you what?"

"Adam told us Leo." Bree said standing behind her brother.

"Adam?!"

"I'm sorry, but he needed to know." Adam said apologetically.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I could've done something-"

"You wouldn't have believed me, Chase." Leo said giving a sigh.

"Even if I hadn't why did you agree, we could've protected Tasha-"

"And what, kept my mom under 24 hour surveillance?"

"If we had to, yes."

"Chase," Leo leaned against the glass. "You wouldn't have believed me and you know it. There wouldn't have been a reason to protect my mom."

"I... You-"

"Chase I'm sorry, but I had to do something. I didn't want to do it. But I had to."

The super genius took a deep breath staring down at the floor for a moment. "Do you remember last week when we... well... you know?"

"Oh no..." Donald groaned.

"I remember." Bree chimed.

"How could he forget?" Adam cringed.

"Chase," Leo covered his face in embarrassment. "Now is not the time."

Chase glared at his siblings before looking back to the boy. "I mean, I asked you to let me take care of you and you did, you trusted me not to hurt you. Why not trust me with this?"

"It's not that I don't, its just..." Leo sat down on the floor of the capsule. "I-"

"You were trying to protect everyone, I get that. But Leo we are bionic, engineered to be superhero's, just... Let me be the superhero boyfriend, O.K?"

"Boyfriend?" The boy smiled and stood up, "Does that mean were-"

Chase rolled his eyes, "O.K, Leo?"

"But Chase-"

"O.K?!"

"O.K fine! If you don't want Leo Dooley's expertise you won't get it." Leo said folding his arms over his chest in a huff, making Chase smile.

"Well mr. Superhero boyfriend, got any ideas on how to get us out of here?" Bree asked waving her hands to gesture around them.

Chase started looking around until his eyes fell on the control panel. "We need to take out the controls."

"If we can find something reflect one of these beams off the axis, we can use the laser to take out the computer." Donald clapped his hands together. "So, does anyone have a mirror?"

"If any of us had a mirror here, it would be you."

"True," Leo nodded, "He even has a mirror outfit."

The scientist gave a wide smile, "Or as I like to call it my suit of reflective handsomness."

Adam gave a sigh, reaching into one of his holsters and pulling out a granola bar. "Well I can't think on an empty stomach, thanks for taking my advice on the food holsters."

"Those were meant for weapons."

The taller teen shrugged and Bree snatched the bar's wrapper. "Can we use this?"

"Yes! But its way too thin it'll never withstand the laser's intensity." Donald explained. "We need a hard flat surface."

"We could use Adam's head." Chase joked earning a glare from his brother.

"What about your belt buckle?" Bree asked pointing at the scientist's waist.

"Great idea!" Donald pulled the trinket off of his belt before twirling the piece of metal in his fingers, "Wait this is custom."

Leo gave him a withering look, "Really?!"

Bree rolled her eyes and grabbed the buckle wrapping it in the granola bar's wrapper, the girl then immediately moved towards one of the lasers surrounding them. Ignoring the voices behind her Bree forced the mirror into one of the beams and aimed at the computer, zapping the console and causing the rest of the cage to disappear.

Chase quickly went over to Marcus's capsule and opened the glass door to let Leo out.

"You know it was kinda nice in-"

Leo was cut off when Chase grabbed him by the back of his neck and gave him a deep kiss. The boy relaxed, letting out a low moan.

The break up almost killed him. Leo was no where near ready to let go of Chase. So this...

This was a relief like you wouldn't believe.

"Umm, hello! Mortal danger. Evil lair, ring any bells?" Bree interrupted, "No one wants to see this."

Adam scoffed, "Says the one who listened in on them, till they left Leo's room."

"Shut up!"

"Chase." A gasp involuntarily left Leo's throat and his cheeks flared with heat.

"Later." Chase kissed Leo's forehead, grabbing the boy's hand and ran over to the others. They stopped when a slow clap came from the entrance. Douglas and Marcus appeared, with the evil teen glaring dangerously at Chase and Leo's hands.

"Good job, but that's far enough."

"You aren't getting these kids Douglas." Donald said raising his arm protectively in front of the others.

"That's what you think." The evil brother smirked, showing them a remote control. "See with this they'll do whatever I want."

"What's that?" Leo asked trying to peek over Adam's shoulder.

"This controls the tritan app I installed on their bionics when I programmed them, with this I'll control their bionics and their minds."

"Let him go." Marcus warned taking a few steps forward when Douglas stopped him.

"Relax. We have this remember?"

Donald moved forward kicking the remote out of Douglas's hand. "No, you had that."

The evil brother let out a frustrated growl and lunged for Donald, sending them both to the other side of the lair as they fought.

"Guys get out of here!"

"Were not leaving without you!" Bree shouted back.

"Just go!" Donald screamed, pulling at his brother's jacket.

"Marcus stop them!"

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo ran to the entrance, but Marcus appeared in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, well see about that." Leo shouted walking forward until Chase pulled him back giving the boy a sideways look.

"Right. Super hero boyfriend, got it."

Marcus narrowed his eyes at them, "Not for long."

"I can handle this." Adam swung for Marcus's face only for the shorter teen to catch his fist, lift him in the air and slam him on the ground. Bree rushed to Adam's side while Marcus brought his attention to Chase.

"I'll just... go over there." Leo said, bolting behind the control console.

Marcus watched him go and looked back to Chase. The super genius glared taking his battle stance. "You're going down, Marcus."

"Please," the evil teen gave a snort, "I'll take care of you and have Leo to myself in no time."

Marcus threw a force-field at the super genius sending him flying to the other side, on the terrace surrounding the lair. Marcus stomped over to him while Bree helped up Adam, before speeding to Chase's side.

The two teens attacked Marcus at the same time, gaining the upper hand, until Marcus managed to knock Bree out and throw Chase over the side. Leaving the teen to hang on the chain railing.

"Chase!" Adam gasped, running up the steel steps and fighting Marcus himself.

Meanwhile Leo was standing beside the computer, feeling utterly useless. Glancing at the control panel an idea crossed his mind and he smiled.

Marcus ducked out of the way, avoiding Adam's punch. He hit the taller teen in the middle of his chest, knocking him against the wall.

Marcus stretched out his arm pressing a button on the wall, before leaning against the railing where Chase was hanging helplessly over a giant meat grinder.

"This was too easy," Marcus grinned, "But don't worry, Leo will be well taken care of."

Chase growled narrowing his eyes at the teen above him. When-

"HEY!"

All eyes turned on Leo, even Donald and Douglas stopped their fighting for a moment.

"I can take care of myself!"

In the middle of the room was a orange vacuum, Leo aimed a remote at the device and it grew into a large robot, with red flashing eyes.

"Oh, Giant vacuum robot thing." Donald said from inside of Douglas's head lock. "Got it."

Douglas gave a growl, trying to move his head as much as the hand pulling his hair would allow. "You showed him the robot?! Trying to show off Marcus?"

"No!" Marcus protested until his face fell and he gave a sigh. "Yeah."

Chase rolled his eyes, trying to pull himself up while Donald pulled from his brothers grip and they started fighting again.

The robot stepped forward shooting lasers at Marcus only for him to dodge them. Bree got up, heading over to help Adam before pulling up Chase.

"Give it up Leo!" Marcus said dodging another laser.

"Make me!" The boy bit back as he pressed the buttons on the controller.

Bree started looking around until her eyes fell on the tritan app remote, the speedster quickly picked it up handing it to Chase.

"Here."

"The remote! Where'd you-"

"Does that really matter?" The girl said rolling her eyes. "Just find a way to disable it."

"O.K, but we need to be careful. The smallest mistake could set it-" Chase was cut off when Adam snatched the device and crushed it in his hand.

"Done."

Donald managed to get some distance between himself and Douglas. He punched his brother for a total knock out.

"Ha! In your face!" The scientist did a victory dance until pain started throbbing in his hand, making him cringe and whimper.

"ENOUGH!" Marcus growled using his super speed to move directly in front of the robot. He grabbed both of the machine's laser guns crushing them.

Leo's eyes widened in panic and started pressing all of the buttons on the controller.

A siren went off in the lair making everyone pause and the robot immediately grabbed Marcus wrapping its steel arms around the teen.

"Uh oh."

A robotic voice echoed in the room. "Self destruct mode initiated, please evacuate before the explosion in: 60 seconds."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed simultaneously.

"You heard me. 59, 58, 57-"

"Its already started?!" Bree screeched.

"You never asked when the count down would start." The voice started. "53, 52, 51-"

"She has a point point, Bree." Adam shrugged.

Leo's eyebrows furrowed, "How do you know it's a she?"

"It's a she." Eddie agreed.

"It doesn't sound like a she."

"That is it!" The voice growled. "20, 19, 18-"

"Great Leo, you made her mad."

"Hello?!" Chase said drawing everyone's attention, "We need to get out of here!"

"Right! Everybody out." Donald screamed heading for the exit. Adam, Bree and Chase ran down the stairs to follow the scientist when Leo paused.

Marcus was still trapped, struggling in the robots arms and Douglas was out cold.

"What about Marcus and his Dad?"

"There's no time!" Bree said while Chase grabbed his hand to drag him on after them.

"Looks like you got dumped. 10, 9, 8-"

Marcus let out a frustrated growl, "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

"Yes it is. 3, 2, 1."

BOOM!

Leo collapsed on the couch letting out a deep breath as he shut his eyes.

When they got home mr. Davenport apologised for keeping the truth from the bionic siblings and they forgave him.

Leo could understand Big D's reasons for doing what he did. He was just trying to protect them, maybe leaving them in the dark for so long wasn't the best idea in the world, but he did it with the best of intentions.

For Leo's part however, Chase forbade him from ever keeping something from him again. No matter how ridiculous it is.

Which was fine, because Leo has no intention of ever doing that again.

Not after this mess.

He felt someone sit down beside him and he cracked one eye open. Chase was sitting with his head back, rubbing his temples with one hand.

Leo sat up, "Are you, O.K?"

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"I listen to you. You know... sometimes."

Chase sat up as well staring at the boy beside him. "Are you ever going to listen to me?"

"Well, there's listening and then there's-"

The super genius leaned forward and gave Leo a kiss, "You're such a pain, sometimes I wonder why, I love you."

Leo's eyes went wide for a moment as the words sank in and he gave a bright smile wrapping his arms around Chase's neck. "Yeah well you're such a nerd, that I have no idea why, I love you too."

Leo closed the distance between them, feeling all the tension drain from his body.

Somehow it all worked out, as insanely out of control as they were before. Leo was surprised that Chase forgave him so easily, but then again the super genius was probably planning on smothering him to death just to make sure he's safe.

He almost gave a sigh at least things were back to normal.

Chase pushed Leo back onto the seat, settling himself between his legs. The boy moaned as Chase's hands slipped under his shirt and-

"WHAT. THE. HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Both teens froze and looked up to find an enraged Tasha glaring down at them.

"Hi Mommy." Leo said laughing nervously, while a furious blush spread on Chase's face. "I bet you are wondering what were doing, huh?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clayton impatiently tapped his fingers on the arm rest, staring at the man in front of him in his father's study.

Jameson was setting down some refreshments on the coffee table giving the heir a concerned look before moving back to stand by his side.

Pierce fixed the man in his gaze, "I'm not sure I understand what you're offering here. My son was in a terrible accident and he's still recovering, I don't want some random quack operating on him."

Clayton understood.

Suddenly it all made sense. Why the Davenports all seemed so close, why Leo's always so secretive.

Why Chase was always better.

"I'm offering you and your son peace of mind." Douglas lifted one of the coffee cups off the table, adding cream and sugar as he spoke. "When I'm done with Clayton he'll be faster, stronger and more intelligent than ever before. You'll never have to worry about him getting hurt again."

Douglas leaned back in the plush chair, "He'll be virtually invincible."

"I don't know." The older Harrington frowned, "Are there any risks?"

"Well with power like this there will always be risks, but the pay-off is like nothing you've ever seen before."

Pierce's eyebrows furrowed, "I- I supposed its up to my son. Is this what you want Clayton?"

Clayton took a deep breath, picking at the cast around his left arm. He chanced a glance at Jameson who gave him a worrying look and shook his head slightly. Trying to tell the teen that this was a bad idea.

Suddenly Leo's image flashed in his mind and he made a decision.

"Do it."

The End.

**A/N: Done!**

**Hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, this was a lot of fun!**

**Please review.**

**Things are ridiculously hectic right now, working on too many stories too. But I figured that once things settle down I'd do a sequel. The next chapter is a quick peek for what I have planned. **

**Super strength hugs and bionic kisses.**

**- Frankie**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: quick peek.**

Next time on Lab Rats:

Tasha glared at the man in the lab chair, eyes pulsing with fury. "DONALD! I want Chase to stay away from MY SON!"

Xxxxx

"Janelle? Trent?" Leo frowned staring between the two in front of him in total and complete confusion. "What are you doing?"

Xxxxxx

Bree's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to listen to the voice on the other side of her phone. "Katelyn slow down. What do you mean the school's haunted?"

Xxxxxx

"Leo, were friends right. I mean I think of you as my best friend." Gordo asked staring down at the gym's floor shifting his feet nervously.

Leo stared at him for a moment. "Sure Gordo, were friends."

"Can I ask you something, something private?" The other boy said as his cheeks gained a slight tinge of pink. "About you and Chase, I mean."

"Ohkay, what's up?"

Xxxxx

Douglas gave an evil grin wrapping his arm around the woman's shoulders while the other extended towards the open car door, "Trust me Tasha, I can make all your problems disappear."

Tasha stared into the dark entrance before taking a deep breath and stepping inside.

The next moment, everything went black.

Xxxxxx

"Clayton you need to calm down." Leo said to the heirs severely trembling form.

Clayton was hunched over, fists clutched tightly and eyes forced shut. The room began to shake and Clayton started glowing a light blue.

Leo panicked cupping the teens face, brushing long strands of black hair away from his face. "Clayton! Clayton stay with me, O.K? You need to relax"

Bright green eyes opened to stare at the boy and he breathed, leaning forward to seal their lips in a kiss.

Xxxxxx

"NO! No, he is not staying here!" Donald yelled, rushing to the front door.

"C'mon Big D, he has nowhere else to go."

Xxxxxx

"Owen?" Bree said opening the front door, "What are you doing here?"

Xxxxxx

Marcus looked around the living room of the Davenport household, stretching out his arms while his eyes glowed a bright green.

"But it doesn't matter. If I can't have Leo, then no one can."

Xxxxxx

Adam, Bree and Chase gasped as the realisation dawned on them and Donald face filled with horror.

"Guys, I think Leo and Tasha are in trouble."

Xxxxxx

Adam leaned back, tilting his head open as a corn chip was dropped into his mouth. He smiled at the figure sitting up above him, who was staring at him with morbid curiosity.

"This is the seventh pack, this should be a new record. Don't you ever get full."

"Not when there's space for more." Adam said earning a smile, before the figure leaned down and gave him a kiss.

All of this and more on the sequel: Newborn Glitch.

**A/N: Whatcha think? **

**Can you guess what's going on?**


End file.
